The Bill in Australia
by A for Antechinus
Summary: Most of our favorite characters travel over to Australia. What relationships occur and can they survive after the 3 weeks in Oz. This will be a Nikki Wright / Diane Noble story in the end. This has been updated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi all well this is my first multi chapter Bill fic, so I hope that it is alright. Okay this is eventually going to be a Diane Noble / Nikki Wright paring. If femslash or this pairing is not your thing then don't read and flame me afterwards okay. But for everyone else please read and please review. Well lets get started. Oh yes I hope to update soon. Cheers A for Antechinus.**_

The excitement rippled around the relief who were all waiting anxiously. They all knew that this was the time where they would find out if they were going to Melbourne, Australia to represent The Met. They had been thrilled when Inspector Gold had told them that Sun Hill had been chosen out of every other station to represent The Met in Australia.

"Okay everyone, Quiet please" Commanded Superintendent Heaton.

Okay as you all Know Sun Hill has been chosen by the Met to send a contingent of our officers over to Melbourne Australia. The officers that are going are as follows.

From CID DCI Meadows,DI Nixon, DS Desari and Masters and DC Walker.

For uniform the P.C's are P.C Fletcher, Kapoor, Noble, Green, Keane and Armstrong. Sergeant Wright and Inspector Gold will also be attending. Thanks for listening and it is obviously unstated that you will be representing the Met so be proud and do you best. Before you go there is booklets here with all the information that you need so you can fly out in two weeks.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

The London airport was usually a mixed scene of Happiness, Sadness and excitement. For the officers of Sun Hill it was no different. Most of the members family's were there. There was Sgt Wright with her husband and children. Nikki was reassuring her two daughters that she was coming back in only three weeks. There was Beth Green who was jumping about excitedly whilst her mother looked on with amusement to see her only daughter so excited as Beth was going on a plane and going out of England for the first time. D.C Walker had her boyfriend there, whilst DS Masters was saying a fond farewell to her girlfriend. DI Nixon was cuddling her young grandson whilst talking to her daughter and P.C's Fletcher, Keane and Armstrong were all talking with their respective family's. On the side of this Inspector Gold, P.C Noble and DCI Meadows, all stood quietly talking as they had no one to see them off. Suddenly a young kid yelled out.

"Mum" everyone heard and looked up to see a young child of about ten run to Diane Noble and give her a hug. There was a amazing silence then everyone got over the shock remembering that Diane did have a kid and decided to give her a bit of privacy and let her be.

Before long they were all being called for the final time to get onto the plane. They were going on a big international plane so the seat arrangement was two, three, two. The two Detective sergeants sat together whilst the D.C.I, the D.I and Inspector Gold all sat in the middle with Sergeant Wright and Diane on the other side. Behind them P.C's Kapoor, Armstrong and Green all sat next to each other in the three seater. Whilst P.C 's Keane and Fletcher who were in a steady relationship were sitting together with D.C Walker sitting next to an old lady on the other side of them.

The three 'top brass' started talking about work whilst everyone else found something to talk about. After a few hours as they has started the plane flight at around six pm, people started to try and sleep so for the next eight hours the plane was quite. The plane journey seemed to take forever, but eventually they had only a hour or so until they arrived in Melbourne. Beth was still greatly excited and had been the whole trip much to the amusement of the rest of the officers. On the trip Sgt Wright and Diane Noble has amazingly found something to talk about, the subject being kids nothing personal but talking none the less which by any standard was quite amazing. They arrived in Melbourne at seven pm to a chilly ten degree's. By this stage as they had not had much sleep despite trying so they were all tired. So they were grateful when they found a police officer waiting for them who showed them a taxi and told them that they would have two days off for recovery. They then went to their hotel. When they got there and booked in there was a slight frown on the register's face.

"Metropolitan Police from London. Just a moment please I will get the manager" with that he came back a minute later with an older man. Who looked at the computer and then asked to speak to the senior officer. After a few minutes of talking. DCI Meadow's spoke up.

"Everyone, please be quite for a second, there seems to be a mix up, we only have half the rooms avaliable everyone will have to pair up.

Emma and Will offered and went to get their key. Gina and Sam decided that as they were friends they would have a room as well. In the end it was Sally and Beth, Kezia and Jo, Grace and Leela. Then there was only Nikki, Diane and Jack. So it was decided that Jack would have his own room and Nikki and Diane would share. That would be okay thought both Diane and Nikki, they wouldn't need to talk much they could spend most of their time elsewhere, that was until they got into the room and realized that their was only a couch and a double bed.

"I'll take the couch" Commented Di and seeing that there was no reason to argue Nikki accepted and went to take the bed, not ten minutes later they were both asleep.

The next morning Diane was woken by a gentle shake and a cup of tea.

"I hope that you don't mind me waking you up, It's just that it's ten o'clock and breakfast is going to finish in half an hour."

"Thanks for the cup of tea. Nikki"

That's alright. You can use the bathroom to change if you want." Smiled Nikki.

Ten minutes later both officers were walking down stairs to breakfast, well Diane was, Nikki had already eaten. They soon found out that everyone else was either still asleep or has already gone out. So they decided that they would go out together. As something has clicked on the plane when they had talked over the long plane flight. Now even though they did not share the same views in policing, they could relate to each other at some level. Perhaps it was that they were both mothers.

As they walked up to the bedroom on the second night after a day much the same as the first. Nikki spoke up.

"Diane, you can have the bed, I'll take the couch."

So they went their separate ways and quickly fell asleep.

_**Okay everybody, Love it or hate it let me know and why your there you may as well let me know why. Okay hope you enjoyed it. Cheers A for Antechinus.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay Hi everyone. I am so sorry for this taking so long, my beta forgot about the chapter, but she is usually pretty good. Though I can't promise anything for the next chapter, As I seem to have lost all my fanfiction from the computer. So I will be writing when I get time, but it may take a little while. But on the good side, this was origianlly going to be two chapters, but I decided to make it one. So it is quite long. Oh yes this chapter is for Charmed Lassie as you saw what was coming and also for LilTeeluvsTB as well another Australian who loves the Bill. We have to stick together right!. Okay so as you all know this is not mine, the Bill is not mine or else these two characters would actually be together. So on that note on with the show.**_

On the third morning everyone met down in a conference room at five past seven as they had been told to do the previous night. There in front of them was a number of what the relief guessed were Victorian Police members. Not a minute later an older looking man started to speak.

"Welcome, Sun Hill Officers. I am Inspector Ray Colbera. The men and women you see here will be partnered with you for the next three weeks, one of my officers to two of yours. Now in Victoria we have three different shifts. We will start you on the seven to three shift. You will get a go on the other shifts but this will be your main one. As I call your names please meet up with the assigned officer and then you are free to go, they will provide uniforms for you."

After about ten minutes when everyone else had been paired up Di and Nikki were partnered with a senior constable named Amy Pantil who said that she was twenty seven. She then took them back to their rooms and they changed into their uniforms. Here Amy explained that today they were going to stay mostly about the station getting used to how they worked in Victoria, but later they might go out "on the beat" as they called it in Victoria.

True to her word they did stay around the station for most of the day but spent about an hour out in the city, mostly looking around for any trouble that seemed to disappear for the afternoon. After a day that turned out to be quite exhausting the team finished at 3pm and made their way back to the Hotel. Over drinks before dinner all the officers talked about their day and how it had been. Leela had been abused, but their Vic Police officer had reprimanded the bloke and told him where to go. They all listened to Beth tell them excitedly that she was having the best day and that the officer she was working with liked the same music that she did and he was quite cute too, whilst Sally who was working with her just rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. After dinner and a few more rounds they all went up to bed. As Di was preparing to sleep on the couch Nikki came in looking quite uncomfortable but speaking anyway.

"Di look, I know that we are not good friends though amazingly we have actually been able to speak to each other, but the couch is not sleepable. If you didn't mind we could always sleep in the double bed, there's enough room and then we would get a good night sleep." By this stage Nikki was bright red.

Di, who was not looking forward to another night on the couch, overcome the queasy feeling in her stomach and accepted. Only saying on her way past, "Don't dare tell anyone else on the relief or else I might just have to kill you."

"I'm not telling anyone, and anyway even if we were to tell them they wouldn't believe us, we hate each other right?" replied Nikki with a grin.

The next morning Di was woken up to someone moving and remembered the situation. She quickly got out of bed and into the bathroom to get changed. By the time she came out Nikki was up and dressed. Soon enough they were back out on the beat and patrolling the streets, occasionally seeing some other Sun Hill officers. By the end of the day they had locked up five people for various reasons. They had also talked with Amy about life and interests and found that she was currently with a long term boyfriend and was planning on having kids soon, she just had to get pregnant. She had been in the force for six years and had been stationed in the country for a little while but had spent most of her time in the city. They were amazed how quickly the eight hours went especially since they were used to the twelve hour shifts back in Sun Hill.

Later that night when they were in bed, Di was having trouble sleeping for an unknown reason and as she started to doze, she was woken by someone softly crying. She thought for a moment that the sleep had finally made her go crazy so she ignored it, then the person cried again and she realised with horror that it was actually Nikki. Unsure of what to do as she had never been a touchy feely person and, plus, three days ago they had practically been arch enemies with, she just lay there and then after a few more minutes she couldn't stand it any longer so she laid her hand on Nikki's shoulder which seemed to calm her and soon Nikki was back asleep. Diane soon followed.

The next morning Diane remembered the happenings of the night before and brought the topic up.

"Nikki, last night I was just about asleep and I heard you cry, I patted you on the shoulder then you were fine. Are you okay? Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"You patted me on the shoulder?"

"I felt like I had to do something. If you don't want me to worry about you that's fine, I'm sorry for trying to help you."

"Oh no, I was just surprised, are you sure the real Di hasn't been abducted? You were never good at the touchy feely stuff."

"I am fine, really." replied Di

"I'm just missing my family that's all. I am sure it won't happen again." Nikki said.

Di wasn't sure, especially as when Nikki looked away Di was sure that she saw a sadness in Nikki's eyes that didn't have anything to do with family.

"We better go or else we will be late for our shift," commented Di.

With that they walked down the stairs ready for another day, not knowing what that day would bring.

The day had been pretty uneventful so far so at two o'clock they were happy to get a call out. In the end it turned out to be a girl just about to jump off a roof. Amy sat there for close to fifteen minutes not making any progress. She then decided that it was no use and they should just wait for the specialist to come up in about ten minutes, they just better watch her until then. On the spur of the moment Di offered to talk to her to the amazement of Nikki. Carefully Di walked up to the girl.

"Hi my name is Diane, what's your's?" she said whilst slowly walking towards the girl.

"Stay there or else I will jump."

"Okay, so what's up? And don't tell me 'nothing' or else you wouldn't be here threatening to jump."

"You won't understand."

"Try me, it is amazing what I know. "

Yet again the girl stayed quiet.

"Okay, so what's your name"

"My name is Eliza, no one understands"

"I can't understand if you won't tell me"

"Ok ok, I love someone but they don't love me, they can't, they're straight, then I told my mum and she threw me out as she said that I was disgusting. But it is not disgusting loving somebody, even if they're the same sex as long as you love them it's better then not loving them and staying with them. I love her as much as I did a guy I liked a few years back. I am so confused. Everybody tells you what you have to be but what if you're different, there's no help then is there?"

"You know, it may be hard to believe but I do understand I like someone who will never like me."

"But have you told them, that you like them I mean?" continued Diane

"Your joking right, she is always with the guys. She would humiliate me if she ever found out."

"Well you could ask her for coffee, then there is no pressure for a date or anything."

"You think I could, do you think she would agree?"

"Well, I can't promise that but I can promise that if you come back here now, you can ask her."

"Oh ok."

So with that Eliza got up and walked towards Di who grabbed her and helped her back into the building. They took her down stairs and to the local police station where waiting for her was the girl they all assumed this had all been about if the look on Eliza's face was anything to go by. So after they had seen both girls off they walked into the station for a debrief.

"Okay, well done today Diane. You all deserve to go and have a drink. See you tomorrow," replied the sergeant after they had had a debrief.

After everyone congratulated Di on what she did, she was finally making her way up to the room for some peace and quiet. Soon enough she was asleep even though it was very early.

At four am she regretted going to sleep so early due to her being wide awake now. She was just coming back from getting changed when she heard someone crying and once again saw Nikki crying. So two hours later when Nikki woke up, Di was sitting on a chair wanting answers.

"You cried again last night, why?"

"It doesn't phase you"

"I am worried when someone is crying for no particular reason at night, call it my police instinct."

"I didn't think that you would care for anyone"

"Why did you cry?"

"I told you, I miss my family."

I don't believe you."

"Well that's too bad."

"I think you're lying."

"I do miss my family, and Di, we're not best friends. I am not going to tell you everything, so forgive me if I lie. It's not as if you don't ever lie."

"I don't lie."

"What, even yesterday to that girl about loving someone that you can't have?"

"I said I don't lie. I wasn't lying."

"Well Di, you will have to believe my version of events because that's all you have."

With that Nikki walked out of the door to start work. After a few seconds Di followed.

_**Okay so you have read this far, and you are currently very happy with me for finally updating and for giving you such a long chapter. So what you are going to do in this very happy state that I put you in, is your going to hit the review button and give me a review. Right. Right. So until next time. Your Nicked. Oh yes please don't tell me the characters are out of Character, that may be so, and my beta only does grammer etc not characterization which I am fine about as I figure that as in this story when Di and Nikki are going to get together, it is sort of never actually going to happen. If it ever does DO NOT TELL ME. As I am from Australia and am about six months behind the U.K So that is my reason and I am sticking to it. Cheers A for Antechinus**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all. Okay so it has been a little while since I updated and I am very sorry for that (Hanging my head in shame). But on the bright side you now have another chapter. I will try to update soon (I can't promise anything, last week was meant to be a quiet week at uni and that went pair shaped so I will see how this week goes.) Also I am not planning on dedicating every chapter but I will dedicate this chapter to Xxtee-simmoxX as you wanted something to happen and it has -well to an extent. So until later (when my homework load decreases) See ya later. Oh Yes in case you have not guessed The Bill and whoever owns it (talkback thames?) It is not mine. Also the song in this chapter is "The Special Two" By Missy Higgins, who I plan to convert people to. Cheers Again.**

By seven thirty that morning they were already on a call-out.

"Okay guys this one is a domestic, a neighbor called it in. She heard shouting from inside the house where there are apparently two kids at home," Amy told them as they were driving to the house.

As they got out of the car they heard what all the fuss was about. Two people were screaming at each other.

As they were about to knock on the door it opened and a man tried to get out, not seeing them until the last moment.

"What do you cops want?"

"Morning sir, we have had a report of an argument, may we come in?" queried Amy.

"We're okay, nothing is wrong just leave us alone."

"Well then, you won't mind us asking the other occupants of the house." With that Amy and Nikki went inside. Amy, seeing that there were two young children, went up to them. Nikki went to speak to the woman. Di was left to sort out the man.

"So," questioned Di. "What's going on, and don't tell me nothing, I heard the yelling."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that it was illegal to have an argument with your wife, it is not a perfect world. My wife will tell you that there is nothing wrong."

"You seem very sure of that Mr..."

"Mr Macleoni, Jason Macleoni, and yes we were both in the wrong. Simple misunderstanding."

"I wouldn't think that the kids would like the fighting."

"You have kids do you?"

"I have a son."

"We don't fight that often."

At that moment Amy came down the stairs and Nikki waved Di over.

"All right, the wife won't prosecute, what's the husband saying?"

"A simple misunderstanding."

"Yeah that's what the wife was saying in between glances to her husband. Something's not right."

At this point Amy spoke up.

"Guys, unless one of them will press charges we can't do anything."

So with that they bid their farewells and made it back to the station to do the paperwork

On the way back Amy started to speak.

"The kids say they do it occasionally, but I get the distinct feeling that if they argue it's when the kids are not there, that's why I called it, there was no choice."

Two hours later after they had finished all the paperwork and were just finishing their morning tea a call came over the radio.

"Incident at 45 Parkolra rd, South Melbourne anyone deal."

"That's the place we were at this morning," commented Di.

"Sierra Osca show me, Constable Noble and Sgt Wright dealing"

This time when they got to the house they didn't bother with the formalities as they could hear the screaming coming from the house.

"Right girls let's stick together, we don't know what he is capable of," Amy told them as they ran to the door.

As Di and Amy bashed the door opened they went in side into the Kitchen where all three girls saw Mr Macleoni. He was standing over his wife with one arm raised and hitting her with the other.

"Ambulance required to last address please," Nikki quickly spoke into her radio.

Diane moved in. "Mr Macleoni I am arresting you for assault. You don't have to say anything but it may harm your defense if you do not answer when questioned something which you later rely on in court." At this Di had successfully arrested him but he kicked out and narrowly missed Di but got Nikki instead in her leg.

"Right, add assaulting a police officer to that. You okay Nikki?"

"Fine, let's just get Mrs Macleoni to the ambulance."

Once outside it was decided that as Nikki also needed to be checked out by the doctor, she would go to the hospital with Mrs Macleoni whilst Di and Amy would take Mr Macleoni back to the station.

After a torrent of abuse back to the station Di and Amy decided to let him cool in custody and went to the hospital to see Mrs Macleoni and Nikki.

At the hospital Amy went in search of a doctor to see if Mrs Macleoni was fit to be interviewed whilst Di went to see Nikki.

"Hiya."

"Hi."

"He's in custody, were letting him cool down, so take your time getting ready. You feeling fine?" questioned Di.

"Di, it's okay the doctor has checked me over."

"You sure that you're fine?"

"Seriously Di, I am fine."

Hey look Nikki I am sorry for not rushing to your side when Mr Macleoni kicked you, and checking that you were fine, it's just Amy was already there and I needed to keep him under control. He had already proven himself to be a dangerous person.

"Di seriously that's fine, thanks for caring though. I would have been angry at you if you had let him go."

Well you know if you get injured and can't be a copper I lose my enemy, so I don't want that to happen," smirked Di

"Thanks, thanks a lot. Well actually I should be apologizing to you about this morning, as you were just trying to help. It's just that..."

"Hi guys, Mrs Macleoni or Beth as she would like to be called won't talk, do one of you guys want to try?"

"I will," Nikki offered.

"Hi Mrs Macleoni, may I call you Beth? My name is Sgt Wright, I attended both call outs."

Beth just nodded. "I am not pressing charges."

"Oh so it's all right for your husband to assault you continually? He has done this continuously hasn't he, the records show it."

The woman just stared ahead.

"Beth, I know that you're scared, and that he is your husband but he can't get away with assaulting you and making you do things you don't want to do. No one has the right to do that to you."

Still Beth stared ahead.

"What about the kids what if he starts on them next?"

"He would never hit the kids."

"What, like he would never hit you?" Diane questioned getting a glare from Nikki.

"Constable Noble is right, what if he starts hitting the kids?"

"It's time to think of your safety and the safety of your kids."

"He will kill me and take the kids."

If you sign a statement saying what he did to you and with the scans, x rays and photos of your injuries, he won't be allowed to go near them, we can put you somewhere safe for you and your kids. Please will you sign a statement?"

Thirty minutes later they were walking out of the Hospital with a signed statement.

"I can't wait to see the smile slide off his face," laughed Diane.

Mr Jason Mcleoni I am formally charging you for the assault of your wife and for assaulting a police officer.

"You can't, you have no evidence."

I am now showing Mr Macleonie figures x.1 x.2 x.3 and x.4 an Xray a Scan, photos and a signed statement from Sgt Nikki Wright. In these photos there are a number of breaks and fractures, some older then others.

"It's my wife, I will admit it she is very clumsy, and for the copper, it was an accident."

I am now showing Mr Macleonie a signed statement from his wife that has her admitting to us that you have assaulted her on numerous occasions and an order for you to stay at least 500m from her and the children."

"What, that bitch! How dare she, I was doing what I have the right to do, she is my wife she has to obey me she has to learn. I will kill her, once I get out of here." By this stage he had stood up and was leaning over the table.

"Right sir, please sit down, you have just admitted to assaulting your wife. We have finished here, you will be reprimanded in custody."

"You're all bitches," yelled Mr Macleoine to their backs.

"Well that was wrapped up nicely," commented Amy.

"Yep, but now we have the paperwork."

By three that afternoon they had finished their paperwork and were changing in the change room.

"So how do you guys like Australia so far?"

"It's good. I like the weather, and you guys get blue skies," commented Nikki.

"Hey Amy, do you know any Australian musicians, as I would love to hear some aussie music."

"Australian musicians, mate there is only one, the god of Australian music, Missy Higgins. Here, I actually have some cd's of hers."

"You obviously like her."

"She is brilliant, I am going to see her in concert next week actually. I am so excited. Look, that was my boyfriend calling, I better go, but you listen to her, and see if you like her, no pressure though, most of my friends don't."

As they walked out they saw Amy with a tall handsome guy that they could only imagine would be her boyfriend.

"Well, he is quite good looking," mused Nikki.

"She is a pretty girl so it suits," commented Di.

As they got back to their hotel and were walking past the lounge room that Sun Hill had decided to inhabit, meaning that no one else went in there, when they heard Gina Gold and Will arguing.

"But Will, you owe me 50 dollars, they had an argument within the first week."

"Come on, you saw them in the station today, they had made up."

Di and Nikki just gave each other a glance and went in to investigate.

"So guys, what's this deal that your arguning about" Nikki asked in her best sgt tone.

When they heard her both officers went bright red.

"Um, um."

"Oh come on you guys are not embarrassed are you, it's only us, not everyone," smirked Diane.

"Well we had this deal, started Will, that you two couldn't last the whole time without fighting, as we know that you two don't get on, I said you had less then a week, Will gave you 2 weeks." This was all said in a great rush by a very red faced Will.

"Well, said Nikki looking directly at Diane, looks like our hatred is known everywhere. Gina you won, we fought this morning, so Will pay up."

"Sarge, but you're friends now, I saw you at the station laughing."

"Oh yes, but we did fight so..."

"Okay here Inspector Gold, 50 dollars."

With that they shook hands.

"Buy you a drink Will."

"You better. It's my money you're spending."

With that they walked out and Nikki and Di made it to their room before they burst out laughing.

"They had a competition about us arguing. Oh my, I didn't realise that we were that bad, I am so sorry."

"We must both have been pretty bad"

"Well in truth Nikki, your style of policing was never for me."

"You came from the Army, no wonder."

"But you're alright as a person I mean, like you're human."

"Well thanks Di, you know once you get to know the real Diane Noble you realise that she is okay and human."

By this time they were laughing again.

"Hey, we have a few hours until dinner. Do you want to listen to this Missy Higgins?"

"Mmmm, lets do that."

So for the next two hours until dinner they listened to Missy Higgins whilst lying on the bed reading books and magazines.

That night, whilst they were having dinner Beth spoke up.

"Hey everyone, I know that there is a club open tonight, you should all come. We have been here almost a week and we haven't let out hair down enough.

"Beth, do you see me, your inspector, going to a nightclub?" asked Gina.

Well inspector, they're not all going to be my age, I am sure there will be someone your age."

"She has a point, Gina," commented Jack

"Oh right then, in that case you can jolly well come as well Jack."

So an hour later thanks to Beth, all of the Sun Hill officers were walking into a night club for some dancing and fun.

As Di rested on the bench sipping her Midori, Nikki came up with a gin and tonic.

"Looks like everyone is having fun," Di said.

"Mmmm, oh look Gina and Jack, who ever would have thought?" Nikki commented.

"Well it is better than continuously seeing Emma and Will kissing."

"You have a good point there. So Di, you looking for some fun tonight any hot guys that take your fancy?"

"No, I already have my eye on someone one."

"Well then when we get pissed enough lets dance together okay."

"If you say so Nikki."

At that moment Will came up

"Hey you two, why are you guys not dancing, even Gina and Jack are dancing."

"We were just finishing our drinks," replied Di.

As they were looking around. Will spoke up.

"Guys is that, no thats not"

"What?" questioned both girls.

"Sally, look over there."

So obviously to Sally 3 pairs of eyes looked on whilst she danced closely with another girl then leaned in and kissed her.

Over the next few hours Di danced with a number of people and had about six guys try to pick her up, but to no avail.

Feeling quite tipsy Di went looking for Nikki to take her up on the offer of a dance, when she saw her being roughed up by a guy. As she came closer she could hear Nikki speaking.

"Leave me alone."

"Dance with me."

"Leave me alone"

"Now come on, you don't mean that," the guy said roughly grabbing her.

Suddenly Di's head became very clear.

"Trust me sir she does mean no," stated Di, stepping in between Nikki and the man.

"Now leave her alone," Di said in her most meanest manner.

"Bloody Dykes, trying to lead a man on then playing all innocent."

"I said leave it."

With that Di pulled Nikki a little way away.

"Are you okay Nikki?"

"I'm fine, but I think I it's time to go home."

"Come on then, you're not going out by yourself. I will take you."

After finding Jack and, on the way, Beth they told them their plans and left.

Ten minutes later when they got back into their room Nikki sobbed.

"Hey, hey what's wrong Nikki?" asked Di pulling Nikki to her.

"We were going to dance, but we never did."

"It's okay, we can dance now." With that Di pushed the cd player on and they started to dance."

_When we would only need each other, we'd bleed together,_

_Our hands would not be taught to hold another's, _

_We were the special two._

_And we would only see each other, we'd bleed together,_

_These arms would not be taught to love another,_

_'Cause were the special two._

At the end of the song, Nikki yawned and stumbled into bed, followed by Di falling down beside her and both falling asleep in their clothes.

**Well the end of the story, I can bet that it took you less time to read it then it took me to write it. But now you could be nice and reward me and give me a review. (Chocolate is a bit hard to send over email!!). Oh yes I had to make Sally gay, sorry but just a few things that have happend lately. So until next time. A for Antechinus**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Okay I am sorry for taking so damn long to update. I was so busy at Uni, and I couldn't get this chapter right. But anyways, finally it is here. Oh yes as you all should know by now, I am not the writer for The Bill or else these two would already be together, so therefore the characters that you know from The Bill are not mine, I just claim the pairings. Okay well thanks to my beta. Also the song that is here is called Scar by Missy Higgins, (yes I am planning on converting you all) Not in here for any particular reason, that I can think of now, but prehaps it will come in use later. Well enough of the talking here is the story.**

At 10 am the next morning Diane was woken by a shake on her shoulder and a cup of tea.

"Morning Di."

Di's only response was to groan as the hangover from the night before took over. She quickly sat up as she thought she had overslept, only realising after her head felt ten times worse and she felt sick, that they started on a different shift today.

After taking the cup from Nikki and downing it in record time, Diane was finally able to speak.

"Nikki, please I am begging you, as her superior officer put Beth on every boring job that you can once we get back please."

When they finally emerged downstairs they realised they were not the only ones thinking along the same lines, especially when Beth came down stairs whistling and not suffering from any hangover

"Okay guys," Amy said as they walked towards the front entrance of the station, "This is what we have to deal with."

At that both Di and Nikki looked out to see an overcast day threatening showers.

"Well at least you can be introduced to our rain jackets," laughed Amy.

Two hours later they were pleasantly surprised when after a torrential rain the sun was shining.

"Well that's Melbourne for you guys, rain one minute, sun the next. At least you will be able to see the sunset."

Just then a little girl of about 5 or 6 ran up tears rolling down her face. Before they could do anything the girl had attached herself to Diane.

Diane just bent down and spoke to her.

"Hello, what's your name?"

The girl just kept sobbing and started to cry even harder.

"What's your name darling, what's wrong?"

By this stage the girl was quite hysterical so Di just bent down and whispered in her ear. After a few minutes the girl started to calm down. A minute later, she told Diane in a whisper that her name was Elise Holden and that her mummy was missing.

At this stage, Nikki came up and asked Elise if she could look at her arms.

Elise looked at Diane who nodded then held out her arms to Nikki. She then pulled up the girls sleeves and on her right arm was a number

"Elise is this your mummy's number?"

The girl then nodded and Nikki pulled out her phone and called the Number.

"Mrs Holden? Hi, it is Sergent Nikki Wright here, we have a young girl called Elise with us, she wouldn't by any chance be your daughter?"

"Okay so she ran off, well we are at––" At this she looked at Amy not knowing where they were, then Amy took the phone.

Amy found out where the lady was and then hung the phone up.

"Okay she is 3 blocks away and she sat Elise down in a café where they were having a snack, then as there were quite a few people around she ran to the loo, when she came back Elise had gone. This one has walked quite a distance."

"Elise we have found your mum, were just going to go and see her okay?" smiled Diane

So 20 mins later they met up with Elise's mum who was very happy to say the least.

"What do you say to the police officers Elise?"

"Thankyou for finding my mummy for me," Elise said smiling.

"You did the right thing coming to a police officer," Diane said seriously.

As they were walking away they saw a fight break out.

"Okay lads what's going on? intervened Nikki.

None of the boys answered.

"Well then you can part ways, can't you if nothing is happening."

With that the boys walked away.

"If only everything was that easy," laughed Nikki

"Right Guys, I think it's time for dinner," remarked Amy as they all heard her stomach grumble.

So after eating hamburgers for dinner, they were just walking out of the shop when they ran into Emma and Will and their officer John.

Nikki told them of the little girl and they all laughed.

"Imagine you Di with a 6 year old girl, how did you get her to stop crying?" asked Emma.

"Actually how did you?" asked Nikki.

"Old trick I used with my son occasionally, I just whispered nothings in to her ear, she soon started to listen to what I had to say."

"Who would have thought that you would do that Di."

"Well we better go guys see you all later," put in John.

"Diane," Amy asked, "why were they joking about being surprised that you were good with Kids? You were."

"Oh, well our P.C Noble is not exactly known for offering her sympathy. She prefers to be out there catching the crims to being a shoulder to cry on don't you Di."

"Too right sarge, I leave the shoulder crying to you," Diane replied with a smirk.

"Right okay. Hey guys, what did you think of the C.D's I gave you?"

"They are good, I quite enjoyed her music, I love her accent." Both Di and Nikki said at the same time.

"Well if you're interested my boyfriend actually won some tickets to her concert but we already have two so you can have them if you want."

"Oh no, you would have some other friends who would like her," said Nikki.

"No, none of my friends really like her enough to go to a concert so they're free to a good home."

Di and Nikki switched glances and each gave a small nod.

"Okay then if you're sure, why not? It should be fun," answered Nikki.

"Well that's settled then. The concert is in 4 days, the night that we have off because we start the night shift the night after," Amy informed them.

"So we don't have a lack of sleep."

So with that they continued to walk around the city and eventually watched the sun set over the Yarra river. The rest of the night was quiet and at 11 they said their goodbyes.

The next two shifts went by quite quickly, the relief had quite a lot of fun patrolling the city in the afternoon and into the night.

One major excitement for Nikki was when she got a call from home and she talked to Doug and the Kids for over an hour. They were all going well apparently.

Before they knew it they were getting ready to go to the concert. They had arranged to meet Amy and her boyfriend out the front of the hotel at 7.30 as the concert started at 8.30.

"Diane could you please help me with this zip?" asked Nikki turning her back to Di.

"There you are Nikki the zip is done up."

"How do I look Di?"

"You expect me to answer that truthfully?"

"Diane."

"You're beautiful, you look amazing."

"Thankyou, but that is not getting you out of the boring jobs when we get back to sun hill. Come on, we'd better go. You ready?"

Diane looked down at her dress jeans and nice mauve top.

"How do I look Nikki"

"Nice Di, nice."

"I give you a brilliant comment and all you can give me is nice. Thanks sarge."

"Well you know I have to treat all my P.C's equally," Nikki smiled.

They then walked downstairs and met up with Amy and her boyfriend outside at their car.

"You girls ready?" asked Amy.

"Let's go," replied Diane.

Half an hour later they were inside the Rod laver arena and were getting shown to their seats, unfortunately the four were separated as their tickets were at different places, but Di and Nikki were together and they had pretty good seats.

Half an hour later the lights went down and everything went quiet.

Then the music started.

During the next two hours, Diane Noble and Nikki Wright, not only discovered that they actually liked Missy Higgins, they fell in love with her and her music. At one stage Di looked over to see Nikki with tears in her eyes. She leant over and squeezed her shoulder. Nikki just looked at her and smiled. Near the end one song came on, her first hit and they could not believe it when Missy Higgins stopped singing but the words of the chorus were echoed around the arena by the crowd and you could hear every word as clear as the day.

"And doesn't that sound familiar, and doesn't that hit to close to home doesn't that make you shiver the way things could have gone."

When Missy finally went off the stage Nikki and Di made their way to where they had organised to meet, holding hands so they would not get lost.

After a few minutes Amy and Alex her boyfriend came up.

"How did you guys like it?"

"Brilliant," was all they could say.

"How did you two go?" quizzed Nikki, her eyes going to Amy's hand.

Amy's gaze followed Nikki's and she smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"Alex proposed to me during the song Warm Whispers. We're getting married."

"Good on you both, congratulations!" enthused Diane and Nikki.

So against deciding to go out for a drink, Di and Nikki were safely taken back to their hotel, where there were still quite a few people up. So they talked to them about how they were enjoying Australia.

Later when they were getting ready for bed. Diane spoke up.

"Nikki you were crying before, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that the song and all her music was so beautiful that's all." Yet all the while Nikki never quite looked Di in the eye. Knowing better from the last time Di just shut up and went to the bed.

"If you ever want to talk, I am here okay Nikki."

"Thank you Diane Noble."

"Night Di"

"Night Nikki."

At 10.30 the next night they were all getting ready to go and start the first of the night shifts. They had all been briefed that they were going to have 3 night shifts then have a day off and go back to the day shifts for the last week. The CID were waving them off, as they were only having shifts between 7 and 3. So out they went to start the night. The night was pretty quiet for them, there were a few drunks they had to move along and they arrested one guy but apart from that it was a quiet night. Di and Nikki were quite freaked out when the Mounted Branch came up behind them on their horses. Yet they soon got over their fright and talked to them for a few minutes. At 7 that morning they all went back to their hotel, they had breakfast and then stayed up for a few more hours just reading or lazing around before they went to bed, or else they would be falling asleep whilst on the job.

"Mrs Holden? Hi, it is Sergent Nikki Wright here, we have a young girl called Elise with us, she wouldn't by any chance be your daughter?"

"Okay so she ran off, well we are at––" At this she looked at Amy not knowing where they were, then Amy took the phone.

Amy found out where the lady was and then hung the phone up.

"Okay she is 3 blocks away and she sat Elise down in a café where they were having a snack, then as there were quite a few people around she ran to the loo, when she came back Elise had gone. This one has walked quite a distance."

"Elise we have found your mum, were just going to go and see her okay?" smiled Diane

So 20 mins later they met up with Elise's mum who was very happy to say the least.

"What do you say to the police officers Elise?"

"Thank you for finding my mummy for me," Elise said smiling.

"You did the right thing coming to a police officer," Diane said seriously.

As they were walking away they saw a fight break out.

"Okay lads what's going on? intervened Nikki.

None of the boys answered.

"Well then you can part ways, can't you if nothing is happening."

With that the boys walked away.

"If only everything was that easy," laughed Nikki

"Right Guys, I think it's time for dinner," remarked Amy as they all heard her stomach grumble.

So after eating hamburgers for dinner, they were just walking out of the shop when they ran into Emma and Will and their officer John.

Nikki told them of the little girl and they all laughed.

"Imagine you Di with a 6 year old girl, how did you get her to stop crying?" asked Emma.

"Actually how did you?" asked Nikki.

"Old trick I used with my son occasionally, I just whispered nothings in to her ear, she soon started to listen to what I had to say."

"Who would have thought that you would do that Di."

"Well we better go guys see you all later," put in John.

"Diane," Amy asked, "why were they joking about being surprised that you were good with Kids? You were."

"Oh, well our P.C Noble is not exactly known for offering her sympathy. She prefers to be out there catching the crims to being a shoulder to cry on don't you Di."

"Too right sarge, I leave the shoulder crying to you," Diane replied with a smirk.

"Right okay. Hey guys, what did you think of the C.D's I gave you?"

"They are good, I quite enjoyed her music, I love her accent." Both Di and Nikki said at the same time.

"Well if you're interested my boyfriend actually won some tickets to her concert but we already have two so you can have them if you want."

"Oh no, you would have some other friends who would like her," said Nikki.

"No, none of my friends really like her enough to go to a concert so they're free to a good home."

Di and Nikki switched glances and each gave a small nod.

"Okay then if you're sure, why not? It should be fun," answered Nikki.

"Well that's settled then. The concert is in 4 days, the night that we have off because we start the night shift the night after," Amy informed them.

"So we don't have a lack of sleep."

So with that they continued to walk around the city and eventually watched the sun set over the Yarra river. The rest of the night was quiet and at 11 they said their goodbyes.

The next two shifts went by quite quickly, the relief had quite a lot of fun patrolling the city in the afternoon and into the night.

One major excitement for Nikki was when she got a call from home and she talked to Doug and the Kids for over an hour. They were all going well apparently.

Before they knew it they were getting ready to go to the concert. They had arranged to meet Amy and her boyfriend out the front of the hotel at 7.30 as the concert started at 8.30.

"Diane could you please help me with this zip?" asked Nikki turning her back to Di.

"There you are Nikki the zip is done up."

"How do I look Di?"

"You expect me to answer that truthfully?"

"Diane."

"You're beautiful, you look amazing."

"Thankyou, but that is not getting you out of the boring jobs when we get back to sun hill. Come on, we'd better go. You ready?"

Diane looked down at her dress jeans and nice mauve top.

"How do I look Nikki"

"Nice Di, nice."

"I give you a brilliant comment and all you can give me is nice. Thanks sarge."

"Well you know I have to treat all my P.C's equally," Nikki smiled.

They then walked downstairs and met up with Amy and her boyfriend outside at their car.

"You girls ready?" asked Amy.

"Let's go," replied Diane.

Half an hour later they were inside the Rod laver arena and were getting shown to their seats, unfortunately the four were separated as their tickets were at different places, but Di and Nikki were together and they had pretty good seats.

Half an hour later the lights went down and everything went quiet.

Then the music started.

Then the music started.

During the next two hours, Diane Noble and Nikki Wright, not only discovered that they actually liked Missy Higgins, they fell in love with her and her music. At one stage Di looked over to see Nikki with tears in her eyes. She leant over and squeezed her shoulder. Nikki just looked at her and smiled.

Near the end one song came on, her first hit and they could not believe it when Missy Higgins stopped singing but the words of the chorus were echoed around the arena by the crowd and you could hear every word as clear as the day.

_"And doesn't that sound familiar, and doesn't that hit to close to home doesn't that make you shiver the way things could have gone._"

When Missy finally went off the stage Nikki and Di made their way to where they had organised to meet, holding hands so they would not get lost.

After a few minutes Amy and Alex her boyfriend came up.

"How did you guys like it?"

"Brilliant," was all they could say.

"How did you two go?" quizzed Nikki, her eyes going to Amy's hand.

Amy's gaze followed Nikki's and she smiled like a kid in a candy shop.

"Alex proposed to me during the song Warm Whispers. We're getting married."

"Good on you both, congratulations!" enthused Diane and Nikki.

So against deciding to go out for a drink, Di and Nikki were safely taken back to their hotel, where there were still quite a few people up. So they talked to them about how they were enjoying Australia.

Later when they were getting ready for bed. Diane spoke up.

"Nikki you were crying before, are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that the song and all her music was so beautiful that's all." Yet all the while Nikki never quite looked Di in the eye. Knowing better from the last time Di just shut up and went to the bed.

If you ever want to talk, I am here okay Nikki."

"Thank you Diane Noble."

"Night Di"

"Night Nikki."

At 10.30 the next night they were all getting ready to go and start the first of the night shifts. They had all been briefed that they were going to have 3 night shifts then have a day off and go back to the day shifts for the last week. The CID were waving them off, as they were only having shifts between 7 and 3.

So out they went to start the night. The night was pretty quiet for them, there were a few drunks they had to move along and they arrested one guy but apart from that it was a quiet night. Di and Nikki were quite freaked out when the Mounted Branch came up behind them on their horses. Yet they soon got over their fright and talked to them for a few minutes.

At 7 that morning they all went back to their hotel, they had breakfast and then stayed up for a few more hours just reading or lazing around before they went to bed, or else they would be falling asleep whilst on the job.

**Well guy's that chapter is done. I know, it wasn't the best, but I needed a filler. I promise that things will start to happen soon, call it my gut instinct. Until next time. One last thing Watch this space. I should update soon. Now please update, As I love updates it makes my day. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone

**Hi everyone. Well another chapter up. Thanks again to my beta and also I must say, The Bill does NOT BELONG TO ME. Trust me if it did well many ideas would be trialled. Anyway the lyrics are taken from the songs Steer and The Wrong Girl by Missy Higgins. I promise that in the next few chapters you will see some non Missy lyrics. **

That night before they went out to the streets, they were attending the normal brief on what they would be doing.  
"Constable Noble and Sgt Wright, Senior Constable Patil has called in sick so you two will be split up tonight. Constable Noble you will go with Constable Conda and Sergent Wright you will go with Senior Constable Chandler. On you go."

After a few minutes Di had acquainted herself with Constable Conda whose first name was Alex. He was looking after Beth and Sally. When they had a few minutes privacy, and just as Nikki was passing, Di whispered.  
"Beth, he's quite cute, but you can have him"  
Overhearing Di, Nikki smiled and kept talking to Senior Constable John Chandler, Will and Emma.  
"So John, how long have you been in the force?" she asked.  
"Five years now. My little girl loves it, that I am in the police"  
"How old is your daughter?  
"She's six in a couple of months."  
"Have you got children Nikki?"  
"I have four, two girls are my own and two boys who are older, they're from my husband's previous relationship."  
"I bet you're missing them. Emma here says she is missing her family and she doesn't have kids."  
"Yeah, I talked to them the other day, their dad is spoiling them rotten."  
Most of the night was quiet then at 2.42 am a call came over the radio.  
"Assistance required at 202 Swanston street, anyone deal."  
Before Di and the other officers she was working with could say anything Nikki was on the radio saying that they would take it.  
A minute later there was another call over the radio.  
"Ambulance required at 202 Swanston street. Assistance also required"  
"Come on guys, we're a block away. We can deal." Alex said as he answered the request and started to run down the road. All three girls followed.  
They arrived just as the ambulance got there.

The next ten minutes seemed to go in slow motion for Diane. She was fine until she saw who was in the Ambulance. No-one other then Nikki. They were quickly filled in on what had happened. Apparently Nikki and the others had taken the call, when they had gotten there, a man who would have only been about 20 was smashing the glass. Nikki had stepped up and asked him to stop it. They had had a little argument then the man had run off, they thought Nikki was fine until she dropped to the floor. The man must have stabbed her with a piece of the glass. There was nothing anyone else could do.  
At that second Di and Emma saw the same thing, a man walking up the street from the same direction that the man had run. John saw their faces and on realising that it was their man, chased after him. In a minute all three were on top of him, but he must have been on drugs as they struggled to arrest him. It was then when they had arrested him that Di felt something warm on her stomach. But they had checked out the guy and he had had nothing on him. She looked down to see blood on her shirt.  
"Diane, you're bleeding," Exclamined John.  
A minute later another ambulance was called and Diane was bundled in.  
Once at the Hospital a doctor looked over her it turned out that she only had a minor scrape. So as soon as she could she went to look for Nikki. Inspector Gold was standing outside her room.  
"Diane, are you okay?"  
" I'm fine Inspector, I just wanted to check on Sgt Wright, as we have been working together lately."  
"She is going to be okay. The doctor is with her now so you can't see her, but you are having the rest of the shift off, so you can wait if you want. Down the corridor there are some couches where you can sleep if you need to."  
Diane just nodded and headed off down the hallway. She had no intention of sleeping but she needed to think, so she was grateful when she found the room was empty. She suddenly had an urge for fresh air so she walked out onto the balcony and sat there thinking.  
Why did she feel so worried about Nikki? Why was there the gnawing worry that even though Gina Gold has said that she was fine she may not be? She wouldn't believe anyone until she saw Nikki with her own eyes. Why? There had to be a reason.  
_  
"It was always simple, not hidden hard. The search ends here, Where the night is totally clear and your heart is fierce."_

The thing was, she did know why. She had always known why she cared for her, even when they 'hated' each other. Ever since she had first met Nikki, she had fallen in love with her.  
Yet Nikki was happily married, she had four kids. It was impossible, but the feelings didn't go away. She knew how much it hurt to be the innocent when your partner had been having an affair, that had happened to her. Her ex had had an affair with their neighbour, that's why they had split, but he had taken Jake as she couldn't look after him. He had said that he needed a 'proper family'. She had laughed at that, since he had broken the relationship. But since he was living with his girlfriend it was the right situation. Not to add being a police officer as well, especially since the 12 hour shifts had been introduced. If only people knew the real her, when they jokingly called her the Ice Queen. Why did this hurt her so much? Nikki could never be her's, she knew that, look how devoted she was to the family. Why did she have to keep being in love with her?  
_  
"This has not been as easy as I thought it would,  
I'd be cooling down the fire if I thought I could"_

It would have just been easier to not love her, to actually not like her, if the cover she used to hide the fact that she was hopelessly in love with her was actually true. Those last few nights when she had slept with Nikki in the same bed, and had heard her crying, but not being trusted enough by Nikki to open up and tell her what was wrong were so hard. It had physically hurt, not to be trusted by the one person that she loved. Yet Nikki was forgiven when Diane would wake up next to her in the mornings or when Nikki brought her a cup of tea, when for the first split second she could believe that they were really in a relationship. That they were living happily ever after.  
She wasn't sure how long she stayed out there, but when she went back in on Gina's insistence, the sun was starting to rise, and her body was quite stiff.

After a few minutes of walking around getting the circulation working, and then drinking a cup of really bad hospital coffee, Gina came up to her and told her that she could go in and see Nikki. Di gingerly walked up to the room, and just stood there for a minute looking at Nikki. She was beautiful, even when she had been injured. She gently pushed the door open, but Nikki's eyes didn't open. Diane was instantly worried, she shouldn't be quiet. Her worries were alleviated when Nikki gave a little snore. It was only then that Diane released a breath that she didn't even know she had been holding. She quickly sunk into a chair, she knew she had quite a bit of time, Gina had told her that she was going back to the hotel and the relief were to follow her to the hotel when they finished work. The doctor had advised that there should only be a few visitors as Nikki was quite shaken. Later that day there was going to be a debrief. But for now, she could just sit there and admire the women she loved, with no concerns

.  
She must have been there for a while and had fallen asleep as she was woken up by Nikki speaking to her.  
"Di, Di are you okay?"  
"I could ask you the same thing," Diane replied, waking instantly.  
"Don't worry, the doctors did a good job, and even then it wasn't too serious. They're just keeping me in until tomorrow for observation of shock."  
"Nikki you don't know how glad I am that you're well." Instantly an emotion that Diane couldn't decipher as it passed to quickly, passed over Nikki's face.  
"I can go if you want." That was the last thing she wanted, but she knew that she could never have what she wanted so a little sacrifice was nothing to complain about.  
"No. Please stay, I want you to stay. I need someone to complete this crossword with. You're good at crosswords right?"  
"Hopeless," admitted Di.  
"That will make two of us then," smiled Nikki.  
"Well come on, the crossword is not going to get done if you're over there on the seat."  
So rather shyly Di made her way over to the bed and perched on the end of it where they started to do the crossword. Within half an hour she had slipped into a more comfortable position right next to Nikki, yet Nikki made no comment.

An hour later they were still doing the crossword when Gina Gold came in.  
"Okay you two, I need to take P.C Noble back for a debrief and then she will need a sleep."  
On the way back in the car, Gina spoke up.  
"Diane, Nikki is happily married, don't you dare think about starting a relationship with her. Her and Doug have been through enough already."  
"Inspector-"  
"Let me tell you, you may think that I don't know what I am talking about, but I didn't get to being an inspector without knowing something about the people I am working with, and that includes all my P.C'S."  
By that stage they had pulled up at the hotel and Gina had already gotten out of the car and was walking towards the hotel before Di could say anything.

**There you are everyone, short but the next chapter needed to be a separate chapter. I will update on Friday, so then you guys don't hopefully need to wait for ages between the next chapter and the one after. Until then, please review as I love reviews. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone, I said I would update on Friday and I have, okay so it is 8 at night, but it is still friday. Well The Bill is not mine, so I own nothing etc etc. Well here you go.**

After the debrief, Diane realised how tired she really was. She gratefully climbed into bed, but she couldn't sleep properly knowing that Nikki was not there, that she was in the hospital. Her phone sounded, and realising that she was not going to sleep, she got up to answer it. There was an SMS waiting for her.  
_"Diane, get some sleep. Love Nikki."__  
_So with that close to her heart, Diane slept like a log until 7 O'Clock that night.  
"So Diane, heard you had a pretty close shave last night, " said Jo Masters an hour later.  
"Yeah, but luckily we're all well, we all got of there alive in the end."  
So for the next two and a half hours the rest of the relief talked about the night before and Australia.  
Di was hoping to go and see Nikki again, but she was told by Leela that Nikki had had enough visitors for the day, as some of the relief had gone to see her earlier.  
"Apparently the guy was on speed, they reckon that it won't stand up in court, which is annoying," Beth said.  
"He should be jailed, he could have seriously injured Nikki," Diane said.  
"Careful Di, it sounds like you might care," laughed Will.  
He soon shut up when he saw the look on Diane's face.  
That night they were all weary and on the look out, but it passed very quickly and with no incidents, and before they knew it they were knocking off, and welcoming the CID Officers. They all went home and after breakfast, Gina Gold came up to Di.  
"A word please Diane."  
"Yes Inspector."  
"I am going to pick up Nikki now, do you want to come?"  
Diane just nodded.

As they were driving to the hospital Diane spoke up.  
"Inspector, about what you said in the car yesterday. Even if I did love Nikki I would not do anything to hurt her."  
"Well I was just warning you, and don't expect me to believe that you don't love her, you didn't deny it just then."  
They walked into the hospital and Inspector Gold had to fill out some papers, so Diane walked up to see Nikki, she didn't even think about knocking, but instantly regretted it as Nikki was halfway through getting dressed.  
"Di!"  
"Oh my god, Nikki, I am so sorry!"  
All this was said, with them both standing there still looking at each other, Nikki with only her bra and pants on.  
They then realised that they were still standing there, and both laughed.  
"Well you're here, you may as well help me put my top on, my arm is a bit stiff."  
So feeling very self conscious knowing that Gina could walk in on this and it would look very compromising, particularly after what they had spoken about before.  
Fortunately Nikki was dressed before Gina came in.  
Right Nikki, if you sign these papers, we can get you out of here.  
"Right," said Nikki, quickly signing the pages.  
"Let's get out of here then."  
The trip back to the Hotel was quiet, no one was speaking, everyone in their own little world.  
As they walked back into the hotel Gina led them into a lounge they used quite a bit.  
There in the room, was the entire relief (except for CID) and they all welcomed Nikki back.  
The room was not too big, and there was a sign hanging up, so all in all the room was quite cosy and they had even gotten a cake.  
They stayed for a while then Nikki wanted to go upstairs and put her stuff down. Diane volunteered to help.  
"Thanks Di for helping me take my stuff up."

"That's cool, what did the doctor say about you working?"  
"The wounds were superficial, so I am able to go back to work tomorrow."  
"Right, well I am sure Amy will be back, and make sure that your safe."  
"Oh great, I get to be an invalid."  
"Well if you don't get attacked with glass, you don't need to be"  
"I will remember that next time then Di."  
"Good."

For the next hour they just listened to music and talked about nothing in particular. Then Sally came up.  
"Hey guys if you're up for it, were all going to go into the city and have a bit of a treasure hunt. Want to come?"  
Nikki immediately agreed and Di followed suit if only to keep an eye on her.  
So for the rest of the day they walked around the city finding pieces of treasure. It actually turned out to be quite a good exercise in looking around the city. Yet by the end of the day they were totally exhausted. That night after dinner, Nikki received a phone call from her family, and Di left her to a bit of privacy and went down to the lounge room that the Sun Hill officers had overtaken. Although eventually she had to say goodnight to everyone as she needed sleep. She quietly knocked on the door, and heard Nikki call come in. As she entered she heard the last of the conservation.  
"Yes Doug, I am fine, I promise you. Oh girls I love you too, and yes you as well boys. Good night everyone."  
"So what did Doug say about the accident?" Di asked once she had hung up.  
"I haven't told him."  
"You haven't told him? Nikki he's your husband, he would want to know."  
"Diane, will you keep out of it please?"  
"No, you could have been easily killed out there, but you won't tell your husband."  
"Diane please leave it."  
"No."  
"Why?" questioned Nikki  
At this Diane walked into the bathroom as she suddenly felt sick  
"P.C Noble, do not walk away from me, I command you as your superior officer to answer me."  
"Fine," said Di  
"Well?" asked Nikki.  
"Because I love you Nikki!"

**Okay there you are everyone. Another chapter, short, but it is a chapter, and please understand that I needed to leave it there. Okay please review. Okay so I won't promise when the next chapter will be up, it has been pretty crazy lately and Life didn't exactly work like I thought it would. Anyway cheers. A for Antechinus**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone, I know it has been ages since my last update, and I am so sorry, life has gotten completely crazy of late. Well I have not left this on a cliff hanger as you guys know that I have to take leave for a little while, (extremely sad at the thought, but some things can not be helped.) Oh yes The Bill does not belong to me etc etc etc... I think you guys know that anyway, or else why would I be here!. Also lyrics taken from Dreaming My Dreams, The Cranberries. See I told you that I would have a non Missy Higgins song soon._

Later that night, Di was lying on the couch thinking over the scene that had played out after she had said those words.  
_Flashback  
_"What?" Nikki had asked shocked.  
"You know what I said, Nikki," Diane said quietly, turning to look at her, knowing that she should look at her. Meanwhile her brain was going at a pace she didn't even know it could go at.  
"I'll sleep on the couch," Diane said and quickly moved over to the bed and grabbed a pillow and two blankets, making sure to leave enough for Nikki.  
"Since when Di?"  
Di Hadn't been expecting any more questions, so was surprised when this one, of all of them, was voiced . Biting down the nerves she spoke up.  
"Since the first time I saw you."  
She wasn't sure if Nikki had heard her, as she was staring into space, but just as she was about to ask if Nikki had heard her, Nikki spoke up.  
"Yes I think it is best that you do sleep on the couch tonight, I better get some sleep."  
So with no need to be pushed anymore Di quickly moved into the lounge and set up the bed."  
_End Flashback._  
She couldn't quite believe that she had actually told Nikki, let it slip. She was never going to. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, instead of feeling the regret that she always imagined that she would feel if for some reason it ever came out, she felt a sense of relief. For once she wasn't hiding, but then the thought of not hiding, was currently scaring the shit out of her.

After Diane had gone into the other room, Nikki had gone about her normal night routine. It was only once she was in bed that she could think, that she allowed herself to think, over what had happened in the last half an hour.

_All the things you said to me today  
Changed my perspective in every way_

She had accepted that as far as P.C Noble was concerned, she was just one of those people that you got on the job, that everyone got, that you just did not get on well with. She knew that Diane liked to keep her personal life personal, that is what had gotten her the nickname Ice Queen, but no one would have guessed why she pretended to be like that. It definitely put a different shade on Diane Noble and her behaviour towards Nikki.

The thing that struck her now as she was lying in bed, the bed that she had shared with Diane who had never made any move at all, was that she was not disgusted at the thought of having another women being in love with her. She had never had much contact with lesbians, although she knew they were there. In fact now as she thought about it, all her friends were straight, she never had any lesbian women as friends. She had certainly never been the love of a woman. When she had asked Diane what she had said, and Di had responded, the look in her eyes showed Nikki more than she thought Di wanted to portray. Being in the police force as long as Nikki had meant that she had learnt to read people sometimes in ways they wouldn't guess. She had seen in Diane's eyes, the look of not wanting to hurt her. Like she never meant it to slip. But it had. Even though Diane had admitted it, she somehow did not think that Diane did not intentionally mean to tell her, or even pursue her. She would have by now, wouldn't have she if she was going to try? They had slept in the same bed after all. The one thing that stuck her as well was that she had never seen that look in Diane's eyes before, could she have hid it that well?  
But why was this not freaking her out, why was she so calm and collected, when any 'normal' person would be going insane. Another female had just said she loved her. It was almost as if somewhere in her mind, she had welcomed the news, but that was stupid, she was married, yes even if they were going through a bit of a rough patch at the moment. She had 4 kids, two from Doug's previous marriage and her own two precious daughters. She had what she wanted in life, didn't she, but then why was this not freaking her out? Why did she actually like the feeling of knowing Diane loved her?

The next morning Di and Nikki walked around each other like they were walking on egg shells. As soon as possible Di excused herself and went down to breakfast. That day Amy was still not back, so they were separated, which Nikki was glad of in a way, she hated that they were not talking. They were walking around just after lunch when they got a call to a street just near them where there was a disturbance. Remembering last time John told Nikki to 'Not do any heroics as we don't want you in hospital again.'  
So they got to the scene at the same time as Diane, Beth, Sally and Alex. There were a number of blokes there who were starting to have a punch up. 

One bloke saw them, said something to his mates and made a run for it. Di leapt out to catch him, but just missed, so she started after him. Seeing that everyone else was dealing with the other three men, Nikki chased after her, she was not going to let Di go by herself after that bloke. A minute later, they both caught the man and Diane, with the assistance of Nikki, arrested him. On the way back Diane spoke up.  
"Thanks for that Nikki."  
"Well I wasn't going to let you go after this guy by yourself."  
By this stage they had reached the other officers and put the guy in a police car. The rest of the afternoon was spent interviewing the men and then doing the paperwork.  
That afternoon all of the Bill were sitting in the lounge room that they had overtaken. Nikki was sitting by the fire when Diane came in a few minutes late after having a shower. On looking around, Di realised at the same moment that Nikki realised, that the only free spot was next to Nikki herself. So very self consciously Diane walked over and sat down next to Nikki.  
She then listened the best she could to Emma who was talking, constantly aware of Nikki sitting next to her.  
Emma and Will then looked at each other and smiled. Which was nothing unusual as they were going out together.  
Hey everyone Will and I have some news.  
"What your pregnant?" Asked Diane  
"No, but were engaged"  
What followed made a few people passing by, look in and wonder what was happening.  
"Well then, I will toast to that." Commented Gina, passing around the alcohol.  
At once everyone was talking and laughing, congratulating the newly engaged couple.  
Half an hour later, everyone was still partying, Gina and Jack were dancing as someone had put music on, so were Jo and Sally. Meanwhile Grace was talking with Leela about some police protocol, in between having shots. At this Di thought it was safe and moved out the door, and went out to the back of the hotel into one of their little gardens just to have a breather. Not a minute later, someone came out and joined her.  
"Looks like our reputation for being piss pots is holding up, at this rate, were all going to be pissed before dinner, I'm surprised that your not drinking Di, your usually in there with the best of them." Nikki gently jibed.  


"Wasn't in the mood, I have had other things on my mind."  
"Haven't we all" smiled Nikki  
"Look Nikki, with what I said last night, I didn't mean it, I mean I meant it, but I was never going to tell you as your married, and it is no use anyway. I just should of kept my mouth shut."  
At this point Nikki couldn't resist the question that rose in her throat.  
"Then why did you tell me."  
"I was tired, and the last few days have been really stressful, it just came out, I don't know why. I am planning on staying on the couch, though,"  
By this stage they had started to walk around the little garden.  
"Diane, I thought for quite a while last night, and I am not disgusted that you love me, I am actually flattered, that someone could, like I know Doug loves me, but someone else. And also you have never done anything even when we were in the same bed, you didn't do anything, now when you asked if I was all right, and the worry that you felt, it puts it in a different perspective but I don't mind."  
"So you don't hate me"  
"Hate you, no way, how could I hate you, I am not able to love you, but I don't hate you"

At that moment, Grace came out.  
"Hey guys, were all going out to a restaurant in the city, to celebrate Will and Emma getting engaged, coming?"  
"Yep we're coming," replied Diane.  
Grace then went back inside and Diane moved towards the door.  
Nikki grabbed Diane's arm to stop her moving, and to make Di look back at her.  
"I meant what I said then, and I meant what I said the other night as well, that couch is not sleepable and as long as you don't do anything, you can sleep in the bed."  
Diane just nodded and walked inside.  
Later that night, when they got back into their hotel room, Di quickly got undressed and then silently got into the bed to make sure that there was enough room for Nikki. They didn't talk much that night, but Nikki did say goodnight to Di.  
In the early hours of the morning Di remembered waking up and being face to face with Nikki. Completely mortified that Nikki would wake up, she quickly turned over and in the process succeeded in waking Nikki up.  
"Everything okay Di?" Nikki said still half asleep.  


"Everything is fine Nikki, go back to sleep."  
"Okay. Love you."  
With that Nikki was back asleep.  
Diane just told herself not to be stupid, and that Nikki had just been half asleep and she probably meant Doug. So with these thoughts on her mind, she went back to sleep.

Diane was woken up by Nikki shaking her.  
"Di, quick. The alarm didn't go off, we have to be at work in 20 minutes."  
This would have been okay, except that work was about 15 mins walk away.  
So they quickly got up and dressed and ran out the door, not even stopping for breakfast, they just got into the briefing room, as the inspector started to talk.  
"Okay everyone, no armed suspects at the moment, so you will be patrolling as normal, Constable Noble and Sergent Wright, Senior Counstable Patil is back so you will all be on foot patrol today okay. Good, then you can go."  
"So, heard you got yourself in hospital. Looks like you guys really need me," laughed Amy.  
"Well, you know Amy, we can't let you have all the fun," replied Diane in sarcasm.  
That day was pretty quiet, they walked around the city and helped a few tourists out.  
"So Amy how is your fiancé going? Asked Nikki.  
"Alex is great, we have started planning the wedding already, it's a shame, you two will be back in England. It would have been nice to invite you both."  
"Oh you don't have to say that Amy," Nikki replied.  
"No seriously, you two are great. I will send you guys photos"  
"That would be nice, it is always good to see young people in love." Nikki said, smiling.  
Later they were back at the station having lunch.  
"So Nikki, no being stabbed today then?" Asked Will walking up to them.  
"No Will, and if I can help it I won't be stabbed again."  
Just then the Inspector came up.  
"Ah just the people I am after. Sergent Wright, Senior Constable Patil and Constable Noble, you three have drawn the short straw and you get to clean out the custody office draws today. Clear everything that is over six months old. Okay. Then make sure everything else is logged. Off you go."  
"Inspector," said all three at once.  
So the rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning the cupboard. It was amazing what they came across.  
Nikki was cleaning out a shelf and quickly jumped back and let out a small scream.  
Instantly Diane was next to her.  


"What's wrong Nikki?"  
"Spider in there," Nikki said in a trembling voice pointing to the cupboard.  
Amy looked at Di.  
"Diane, I am scared shitless of spiders, you're going to have to check it out."  
"Ok," So with that Diane looked in the cupboard, then put her hand in and a second later pulled out a plastic spider. Dangling this in front of Nikki and Amy, Nikki cracked a smile.  
"A fake spider, who puts a fake spider in a cupboard?"  
"Well someone obviously," laughed Di, and two seconds later, they were all laughing about how scared they had been about a fake spider.  
After this the rest of the time went quickly and before they knew it, it was the end of the shift. They came out of the office, completely dirty and covered in dust. But the cupboard was clean.  
As they were climbing the stairs up to their room, Di spoke up.  
"I bags the shower first."  
"Hey I'm older I deserve the first shower."  
"No you're older, you'll take longer, especially with my army training I can be out of the shower quick smart."  
"Okay P.C Noble, you win. Get in the shower, and then I will have one," admitted Nikki.  
Whilst Diane was in the shower Nikki thought, even after the last 48 hours, they were still the same people, they got on now, a bit better then before. She didn't know what to expect, but getting on like this was not on her list of expectations.  
True to her word, within four minutes Diane was out of the shower and Nikki was in there quick smart.  
Standing under the hot shower, she enjoyed the feeling. So stayed under there for a few more minutes. She knew that Diane would probably stir her up for taking so long, but she didn't really care.  
That night, the relief from Sun Hill, played a detective game where they all had to assume characters, much to the amusement of everyone but Nikki and Di they actually had to pretend to be a couple, It turned out that Gina had been the murderer all along. Everyone had thought that it had been Beth. By the time they crawled up to bed that night, they were all exhausted, but Nikki made sure to set the alarm. Just before they went to sleep Nikki spoke up.  
"Goodnight, Di."  
"Goodnight Nikki."  
"Have a good sleep," said a yawning Nikki  
"I will, you to Nikki good night."

_Okay guys, if you could very kindly send me a review, it would be much appreciated, as I love reviews. They make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Cheers A for Antechinus._


	8. Chapter 8

**_Okay Hi again everyone I have finally updated after a long break. So I thought I would give you a longish chapter. I hope you like it. The Bill is not mine etc etc but you know that anyway. _**

**_ Dedicated to Charmed Lassie_**

Everyone was waiting nervously in the briefing room. The Inspector was running late and there was a rumor that the D.C.I was also attending the briefing. A moment later the members from CID filed in, followed by the uniformed Inspectors and the D.C.I.

"Okay everyone, listen up," commanded the D.C.I. "At 6.30 this morning a prisoner escaped from the Melbourne Remand Centre. We have the responsibility of finding him before the public find out, or else the shit will hit the fan."

"What's he done?" asked an officer from the back row.

"He was at the prison for drug charges, and GBH. Now I doubt that I need to tell you this, but be careful. He is a dangerous guy, he doesn't usually use guns but he is desperate so he may be unpredictable. I want all officers to work in threes and stay in threes at all times. You will need to wear the protective vests."

At this stage the sheets had been passed around and the D.C.I was quiet for a minute to let everyone take in the details.

"Obviously the sooner we catch him the better. So out you go, and be careful. We've already had an injury this week, let's not make it two in one week."

"Right, well they haven't seen him, though since it's an old friend, even if they had I doubt they would tell us. I got the distinct impression that they didn't like me," commented Di as they walked out of a house, and ticked the last name of the list of people they had to see.

"So patrolling the streets then?" asked Nikki

"Yep that's what we have to do," answered Amy.

They had only been walking down the street for a few seconds when a lady came up.

"Excuse me."

"Yes ma'm can I help you?"

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Well you have been asking around. Is the person dangerous?"

"Is there any information you can give us Mrs…"

"Mrs Peterson, well I saw a guy about 25 with black hair sneak around the back of that house about 2 hours ago, then after 10 minutes he ran off towards the main road."

"Right," said Amy taking this down. "Would you be willing to come down to the station to give a statement?"

"Oh Okay,"

So at this Amy called in for support who came and collected Mrs Peterson.

"Okay, back to that house, they're not telling us everything."

After ten minutes of talking with the occupant of the house Amy came back.

"They did see him, but they told him to piss off. They don't know where he has gone," Amy said, radioing it in.

"So the guy was here, but we lost him. Great," Nikki commented.

Half an hour later they were down another street when a call came across the radio.

"Suspect spotted, running towards Manala rd."

"That's just down the street, literally down there," Amy said starting to run, replying to the radio call.

Within two minutes they were on Manala rd and were there for a minute before they saw anything.

Suddenly a guy knocked into Di and kept walking. Di looked up then followed him.

"Excuse me sir."

The guy just kept walking.

"Excuse me sir, could you please stop."

At this the guy started to run.

Realizing who it was all three followed him. Suddenly he turned down a street which turned out to be a dead end.

Suddenly realising he was not going to get away the man turned around almost colliding with Diane.

Pulling her gun, Diane suddenly stopped.

"Okay Adam, put the gun down, you're caught and if you use that you're going to get into more trouble."

"Move back or else I'll shoot you."

"Di, do as he says," Nikki begged, a few steps behind Di. At this she started to slowly reach for her radio.

"You, don't dare touch your radio. Throw them here, all of you now," the man screamed.

After they had put the radios down Amy tried to step forward.

"No, you all stay where you are, don't move any of you."

"Look Adam, I don't know what you're playing at, they're going to know you're here soon. You're caught, just let us arrest you, it will be better for you." At this Di took another step forward.

"No bitch, don't you understand? Stay where you are."

After a minute of silence Di spoke up.

"Look mate, I don't care what you did, all I want is to go home, and if we stay here like this I am not going to be able to. The police officer over there with the blond hair, she has a husband and four kids, the brunette, well she just got engaged."

"What about you?"

"I have a son, He doesn't live with me, but he needs his mum. You're not Australian."

"No, I'm from England, I'm over here on a transfer, so is the blond officer. Please give us the gun and it will all be over."

Di thought for a second that she had won him over, but that was not the case.

At once, he suddenly ran for it, running between Di and Nikki.

Di lunged out and grabbed him, trying to disarm him, Nikki then jumped in and helped Di take the gun. They then put him onto the ground and handcuffed him.

At this Amy came up and said the words that needed to be said.

Whilst Amy was saying the words Nikki looked up at the same moment that Di did and they both just smiled.

Three quarters of an hour later Di was just getting redressed after the Medic had checked her over, when Nikki came in

"Are you okay Diane?"

"Fine, Medic is happy with me," Diane responded pulling her jacket back on.

"Inspector Gold wanted to speak to us,"

Diane just nodded and followed Nikki.

"Right, you two, I think that it would be best if you stayed around the station today, as you both think that you can continue to work."

So for the rest of the afternoon, after the debriefing they worked together on the paperwork that always needed doing.

That afternoon when they had all finished work, Gina made an announcement,

"Okay everyone, there is going to be drinks available in the lounge for people to have if you want, who's in?"

Everyone but Nikki instantly headed towards the Lounge.

"Not drinking Sarge?" asked Di

"No Di, I am going to have a bit of quiet time in the room, but you stay down there, you deserve it after today."

So at this they parted ways.

Once in the room, Nikki sunk into the bed. Today had been draining, it had been so hard. She turned on some music, that's what would sooth her.

Something had changed today, When Di was talking to the man and had jumped the man, Nikki had been scared for Diane not because she was a constable, but for another reason.

"_See I thought love was black and white,_

_it was wrong or it was right"_

Meanwhile downstairs there was quite a party going on.

"Di, do you want a drink?" Asked Will.

"No mate, I had one just before, I don't want anymore. Thanks anyway."

At that moment Gina came up, and Will moved away to dance with Emma.

"Nikki okay, Diane?"

"As far as I know inspector, she's up in her room at the moment."

"I am surprised that you're not having some quiet time, you almost got injured."

"I had the debrief, I think I just want to be around people at the moment."

"So Di, how have you enjoyed Australia so far?" asked Beth who had just come up to them.

"It has been good, I've quite enjoyed it, how about you Beth?"

"It's so fun, I'm loving it, the people are great, the weather is nice, I am so going to have to come back here sometime."

"Well, you have many years to do that."

"How are you coping with sleeping in the same room as Sgt Wright, you two are not supposedly meant to get on?"

"Were getting on okay, we talk about our kids, she is actually alright when you get to know her."

"I didn't realise that you had kids, Di."

"A ten year old son, he doesn't live with me, he lives with his dad."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

"Don't worry Beth, you didn't know, and plus I'm not insulted, it's a fact of life."

For the next hour, the rest of the reliefs were sitting down just talking and not getting too drunk.

Later on someone came in and announced that dinner was being served.

"As Di was thinking that she would need to go and tell Nikki, Beth spoke up."

"I'll tell Nikki, I have to go up and get something from my room anyway."

By the time Nikki came into the dining room Diane was already eating, but as Nikki walked in, Di looked up and caught her eye.

Nikki just looked back with a look that Di could not decipher.

As Nikki sat down with her food, Gina spoke up.

"You okay Nikki?"

"Fine inspector, never been better."

After dinner Beth, using her amazing persuasive abilities, had gotten everyone to play a game of twister. At the start fitting everyone on the board except for Gina had been a hilarious task, and it wasn't long before there were only a few people left including Diane, Will, Jack and Jo. Diane had half her body between Will's legs and was quite red in the face. Meanwhile Emma was laughing at the scene and Gina had taken some photos. Jack and Jo on the other hand, were nicely sharing all their squares. Gina then called out the next move.

"Left hand red."

Talking between themselves it was decided that Diane would move first. She slowly moved one of her legs so she could move an arm, then she moved one way, and no one knows how, but she knocked down everyone else whilst moving her legs and her arms to the position needed so that she was the last remaining person on the board.

After another game Nikki went upstairs, and Grace also went up. Half an hour later Di decided that it was time to retire and left the rest of the relief playing games.

Nikki was lying on the bed when she walked in, and didn't look up when Di came in. Diane, realizing that music was playing, just let Nikki stay there, leaving her to her own devices. She picked up her pajamas and then went into the bathroom.

Once there she turned the heaters on and just sat and thought. The last month had been crazy, first of all she had actually started to get on well with Nikki, then in the last few days it had come out that she loved Nikki, but now their relationship was still one of friendship. It was amazing to Diane that Nikki was still talking to her, and for that she was glad. She'd had too many bad experiences with people in the past, where she had fallen in love and then they had slammed it back in her face.

At this stage she jumped into the shower. It had been amazing when she had first realized that she liked Nikki, it had not been her first time that she had liked a woman, but it was the most intense. Then to cover her feelings she had pretended to hate her, but she knew that if Nikki had for whatever reason asked her, and looked at her with her eyes Diane would have told her the truth, Nikki's eyes could do that, bring out the truth in her.

After realizing that she had been in the shower for quite a while, she slowly got out, and slowly got dressed. She could hear the music outside the door, probably meaning that Nikki was still on the bed. She would go into the other room and read a book, let Nikki have some peace, she was probably missing her kids.

Making sure the bathroom was clean, Di moved out into the room and put away her clothes, as she was picking up her book she heard a movement, when she straightened up again Nikki was in front of her.

"Nikki."

"Diane," with that Nikki quickly pressed her lips to Diane's and kissed her.

Without thinking Di instinctively kissed her back, then after a second realized what she was doing. So she pulled away.

"Nikki."

"No Diane," at this Nikki moved in to kiss her again.

Di moved back and Nikki spoke up.

"If this is not what you want tell me, and I will stop, but–" at this Nikki firmly kissed Diane.

Diane thought of Nikki's family and her kids and how wrong this was, but nothing could stop her now.

"_You took the words right out of my mouth, it must have been while you were kissing me,"_

Slowly they reached the bed, and Nikki slowly unbuttoned Diane's top and a minute later Nikki was also undressed. Suddenly she stopped.

Di, I've never done this before…"

"Are you sure, you want to do this?" Diane asked looking at Nikki.

At the look Nikki gave her, Di just leant forward and, just before kissing and taking over, she whispered.

"Don't worry, let me show you."

Two hours later, they lay in bed curled up together tired but quite happy.

"You know you're beautiful Nikki."

"You know Di, in what you wore to the concert, you were beautiful."

At this they both laughed and then fell asleep.

The next morning Diane woke up to an empty bed, but a second later Nikki was beside her with a cup of tea.

"Morning Di."

"Nikki."

We best be getting ready for work, I've already had my shower."

"Nikki."

"Di please, please can we not talk about it?"

They quietly got ready.

At work, fortunately for them, Amy was too excited about organizing her wedding to realize that something was wrong.

Later that afternoon Amy spoke up.

"So guys, only a few more days here, are you excited to be going home?"

"Yeah," replied both Diane and Nikki.

That night everyone got roped into going out into the city for a movie, then going to a bar for a few hours. Before they knew it, it was 11.30 and they were falling into bed.

"Nikki,"

"Mmm."

"We have to get up."

"Hit the doze button."

"Nikki, I've already hit it twice."

"Okay, okay I'm getting up."

As they went downstairs it looked like they were not the only ones that had used the snooze alarm.

The day was pretty quiet, and for that the relief were very happy.

That night Diane spoke.

"Nikki, about the other night."

"Di I don't really want to talk about it."

"Please Nikki, I need to talk about it."

At that moment Beth knocked on their door.

"Guys, dinner is ready."

After that they didn't get a chance to talk about that night again, as after dinner they played a few games and then went to bed, whilst the following day left no personal time.

The next morning they were at work when the Inspector spoke up in the briefing.

"You have two more days here before you finish, and they should be pretty quiet. All the mass murderers, rapists etc. have been cleared up. So for today you will just be with your partners and go about your normal shifts. Okay everyone."

That morning went pretty quietly, but at 11 am they got a call out to a house where the music had been very loud for quite a while.

As Nikki knocked on the door, Diane walked around the side of the house, but couldn't see anything, so came back to the front.

"Well I can't see anything."

"Right, time to knock down the door," Amy said.

So with Nikki and Di pushing the door, they finally opened it up.

Amy took upstairs and Di took the first room whilst Nikki went forward.

Suddenly Di heard a shout.

"Di, Amy, here quick!"

Di came running in to see Nikki on the ground pumping a young man's chest.

"Di, call the ambulance."

Ten minutes later when an ambulance arrived Nikki was still pumping the young man's chest."

"Nikki, let the ambos do their job," Diane quietly said whilst pulling her away.

The paramedics put the young man into the ambulance and quickly drove off to the hospital.

The three officers quickly followed. They arrived at the hospital and had to wait twenty minutes before a doctor came out.

"Are you the officers who found the young man?"

"Yes we are."

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do, we lost him. You'd best inform his family."

"What did he die of?"

"We did a few scans and he died of a heart attack, there was nothing you could do."

"Right."

Half an hour later they arrived at the parent's house. Nikki, who had asked to tell them, spoke to the mother.

"Hi, are you Mrs Peters?"

"Yes"

"Would your husband be in?"

"I will just get him."

"We actually need to speak to both of you. I think it is best if you sit down."

After they had all taken a seat Nikki spoke up.

"Is your son Joseph Peters of 19 Toryina St?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry, Mrs and Mr Peters, I have some very bad news. An hour ago I was called to your son's house, he had had an heart attack, there was nothing we could do. He passed away half an hour ago."

"No!" screamed the mother, whilst the father just looked at his wife and gave her a hug, just staring into space.

Later that afternoon after they had taken Joseph's parents to the hospital to identify the body and say goodbye to their son they knocked off work.

"Well guys, I will try to make your last day happier," Amy said, then she bade them good night as her boyfriend was there to pick her up.

At that moment Gina Gold came up.

"Right well you guys had a shit day, so come on, I will shout you a drink each."

A drink later Nikki excused herself and went up to her room.

An hour later Di went up and asked if she wanted some company, to which Nikki asked if she could be left alone.

At dinner that night Jack stood up and made an announcement.

"Okay everyone, tomorrow is our last day at work, the day before we fly out. So tomorrow night we will be having a dinner to celebrate having such a good time. The officers from Victoria Police have been invited. I thought we should let you know, we will have it in our own private room at the hotel."

As Jack moved away from the table everyone followed his lead. Diane quickly made her way over to Nikki.

"Are you okay Nikki?"

"I'm fine Di, just don't feel like socializing that's all."

Nikki went back up to their room and Diane followed the others into the lounge and sat around talking with Kezia and Grace about the events of the two weeks.

After another hour or so, when Nikki still had not appeared, she decided to go up and see Nikki. She could tell that something was not right.

**_Okay so I hope that you liked it. Please review. Also the songs are in order that they appered Where I Stood by Missy Higgins and You took the words right out of my mouth Meat Loaf. Well better go. Love A for Antechinus_**


	9. Chapter 9

_In memory of Kerry McQuilten _

_Like a__freeze-dried rose, you will never be,  
What you were, what you were to me in memory.  
But if I listen to the dark,  
You'll embrace me like a star,  
Envelope me, envelope me...  
If things get real for me down here,  
Promise to take me to before you went away -  
If only for a day.  
If things get real for me down here,  
Promise to take me back to the tune  
We played before you went away.  
And if I listen to, the sound of white,  
Sometimes I hear your smile, and breathe your light.  
Yeah if I listen to, the sound of white .._

Diane knocked on the door but she got no answer, so she quietly opened the door to find Nikki lying on the bed, turned away from her. Di could tell that she was crying. Within seconds she was next to Nikki.

"Nikki, what's wrong?" Diane spoke up, pulling Nikki into a hug.

Nikki just kept crying. Diane, who was at a loss for what to do, just tried to make soothing sounds.

"You could have told me you were upset, I would have helped."

"Oh yes, and how Di?"

"Well I don't know but I could have been here."

"I suppose you want to know what's wrong with me."

"I do, but only if you want to tell me."

"Remember the Missy Higgins concert, just before she sung the sound of white. Remember what she said about that song?"

Diane remembered back to the concert.

"**This song I wrote when I was at boarding school, it was for my cousin who died. I was never religious but I used to sit in the chapel at the school, and there was a peace there, that's what I called the sound of white. I remember one time it got too much, so I knelt down before some statue there. I don't even know who it was, and I dropped my head because it felt so heavy, and I swear that I felt my cousin's fingers through my hair. That is what this song is about."**

Diane nodded.

"I remember that song, it's a beautiful song."

"It hurts so much."

"What does Nikki?" questioned Diane.

"The pain, Di. It's my fault that he died; if I had never left him, perhaps he might still be alive. I miss him so much, he was so young, no one that young should die, no one, but he did, he had just started as well."

_My silence solidifies,  
Until that hollow void erases you,  
Erases you so I can't feel at all.  
But if I never feel again, at least that nothingness  
Will end the painful dream, of you and me..._

At this Nikki started to cry uncontrollably again.

It suddenly hit Di what Nikki was talking about.

"Nikki, Billy's death was not your fault."

"But if I had been with him, and not sent him off by himself."

Before she could say anything more Di had cut her off.

"Nikki, it was not your fault, okay, he was a police officer." She stopped for a second as now she had to choose her words carefully or else she could just make Nikki feel worse.

"No one knew that there was someone there who wanted to kill a cop, he would have killed someone one day, look how he almost killed Doug."

"I think I know that Di, but I still feel guilty, and I am still so upset that Billy died, he had only started his career for crying out loud."

"Today hit you hard didn't it, I'm so sorry I should have guessed."

"No Di, don't worry about it please."

_If things get real for me down here, promise to take me to  
Before you went away, if only for a day.  
If things get real for me down here, promise to take me back to  
The tune we played before you went away._

"Do you want to talk about it Nikki? Coz I will listen I promise."

At this Nikki just nodded.

Nikki was quiet for a few moments then took a breath and spoke.

"Sometimes Di, it just feels like there is a cloud over me, like I just want to sit down and cry. Other days I don't think about it, it feels like I am finally moving on, but then something will happen. It may not even seem related, and then it all crashes down again and I feel like I am right back there and am about to bawl my eyes out. You know sometimes it's little things like the weather, and I revisit the scene, Di, in my mind. I remember it all and I get emotional.

I know what you're going to ask, why not talk to Doug? I have tried to, he just tells me to move on. Do you know that he asked me to name the man, even though I had not seen him. I knew that it was the guy, but I didn't see his face. Doug asked me to tell CID that I had seen his face, but I couldn't, I just couldn't do it. I promise Di, that I didn't do it. I just couldn't, not even for Doug or Billy."

"Hey, you did the right thing, okay." Meanwhile Diane felt a knot in her stomach, and an intense disliking for Doug started to grow, how dare he try and get Nikki to do that.

_  
I knelt before some strangers face,  
I'd never have the courage or belief to trust this place,  
But I dropped my head, 'cos it felt like lead,  
And I'm sure I felt your fingers through my hair..._

"Did you know Di, I went to Billy's funeral and afterwards I stayed there, just to think, and it was then, that I – okay so this is going to sound stupid – but that verse from The Sound of White, "I knelt before some strangers face," well it really happened. I lost most of the remaining faith that I had that day, and I am sure that I felt Billy's presence there with me. Oh, that sounds so stupid, but it makes so much sense in my head."

"Hey hey hey, it does makes sense, okay," comforted Di pulling Nikki even more firmly into a hug._  
_

_And if I listen to, the sound of white  
Sometimes I hear your smile, and breathe your light.  
Yeah if I listen to, the sound of white_

_**Hi again Guys I know that was a short chapter, but it had to be short. So I hope that you enjoyed it and please review. Anyway better go, love you all. A for Antechinus.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Okay well this is up a day earlier then I had planned, but I read that the person that this chapter is dedicated to is going away for a week, so I thought I better put it up so they can read it. Okay well I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Also the song from the last chapter was The Sound of White by Missy Higgins.**_

_**For **__**XxTee-SimmoxX as she leaves me lots of lovely reviews and also she likes the police action. **_

The next morning, Diane woke up and Nikki was lying next to her on the bed.

For a second, everything was forgotten and she thought how nice this would be, if it were real but then she remembered everything.

"Nikki, we have to wake up, it's our last day at work, come on."

"Okay, okay."

That morning as they were getting ready, there were still acting like they were walking on an egg shells but they were not as fragile as before.

"Welcome, Sun Hill officers, to your last day in Melbourne. The weather is meant to be fine and sunny, and there should not be too much trouble out there today, so a quiet last day. We are glad to have had you, and we will be meeting you all at your hotel tonight for drinks. Have a good day."

Just after 9 o'clock they got a call out.

"National Gallery robbing in progress, can anyone attend?"

"Sierra Oscar we're just around the corner, we can deal."

So with Amy leading the way, they ran down to the Gallery. When they arrived two minutes later, they met with the manager.

"Oh, thank heavens you're here. This guy just walked in and tried to steal some of our artwork, a security guard intercepted him and he ran off."

"Okay, do you have any CCTV sir?"

"Yes, I will just get it for you."

"Thank you."

At this Amy called it in.

The man came back with the tapes and Amy spoke up.

"I have just asked for some CID to come down, seeing as the man got away. Did anyone see anything?"

"Um, I think that woman, and of course the security guard."

"Right, well we need to speak to them if you don't mind."

"Yes, yes, just over here."

Half an hour later, they had finished up at the Gallery, with statements and CCTV tapes and went back to the station.

"Look, that's our guy, see him trying to take the picture?" Diane said, half an hour later.

"Wait a second, I know that face. Wow, he's a blast from the past, I didn't know he'd do something like this."

"Who is it Amy?"

"His name is Jonny Paddler, he's an ex of mine. I went out with him for about three months quite a few years ago." All this was said whilst Amy was looking on at the computer.

"Yep, current address is the same as when I was dating him. Lets go see him, I am sure he will be surprised to see me."

Half an hour later, after knocking on the door for quite a while, they were just walking down the street when a guy saw them and started to run.

As the three officers started to run after him Diane spoke up.

"So why do I get the sneaking suspicion that that is our guy?"

When they finally caught up with him Amy spoke up.

"Jonny, long time no see."

"Amy, you're a copper, I didn't know."

"I didn't think that you were the kind of person to rob a national gallery."

"I can explain."

"Right, Jonny Paddler I am arresting you for the attempted robbery of artwork from the National Gallery. You do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you do not say something that you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence."

An hour later, the three girls were called into a room by the CID officers who had conducted the interview.

Right, well thank you girls, he has admitted to everything, apparently he needed the money as he's gotten a girl pregnant, but didn't think the plan through fully. It's up to the judge, but considering it's his first offence he should get off pretty lightly since he didn't get to steal anything."

"Thanks mate. Well guys, it's lunch time I think."

That afternoon it had been pretty quiet, and they were walking down the street when a fight broke out.

"Okay guys, what's up?" Diane said stepping into the fight.

"Nothing."

"Right then, you can move on," replied Diane, sarcastic as ever.

"Why should we do as you say?"

"Because I am a police officer, and you are making a disturbance. Do I need to arrest you?"

"You're not Australian."

"I'm a pom, okay, and today is my last day here, so why don't you make it easy for me and move on."

"Okay."

"Good, thank you," Diane replied in her best tone.

"Well, that went well," commented Nikki.

After that, the rest of the afternoon went quite quickly and peacefully, and before they knew it, they were knocking off for the last time in Australia.

An hour later at the celebration, Amy came in.

After a few minutes she made her way over to where Di and Nikki were standing.

"Hey guys."

"Where did you get to?"

"I just had to go to the doctor."

"Are you okay?"

"I am perfect, actually. I'm pregnant."

"Wow, congratulations! When are you due?"

"In seven months. I just thought that I would pop in here and tell you guys, but I will have to go soon as I am going out to dinner with my parents tonight to celebrate."

Later that night after dinner and the speeches and all the goodbyes some of the officers went up to their bedrooms.

Diane went up first and a little while later Nikki came up.

After a few minutes Di spoke up.

"Nikki."

"Mmmm," was all she got in response.

"We need to talk."

"I know."

Diane, being her usual self, got right to the point.

"I am confused Nikki, you're married, but then you sleep with me, then you try to ignore it, but then you break down in my arms. Nikki, I need to know where I stand."

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were_

"Sit down, Di."

After a few minutes of silence Di spoke up.

"Are you ashamed, Nikki, of sleeping with me?"

At this Nikki's head flew up.

"No."

"Then why try and pretend it didn't happen?"

"Di, I don't know why I slept with you. I am not ashamed and I do not regret it, but I am married, I have four kids. Just at the moment it felt right. I think I was curious, you've told me you love me, when I am having a bad time in my relationship. I broke down in your arms because you showed me understanding. I was able to break down in your arms, and don't underestimate that, I rarely break down in front of someone, anyone. Please, I know that I have used you and I am sorry, I never intended to, but I just can't explain more than that."

"But Nikki, the way you kissed me that night, what we did, don't tell me you didn't feel something." Diane knew that she was now grasping at straws.

"Diane, I am not going to lie and say that there wasn't something there, but I am married, I have four children."

"So when we go back to England tomorrow we are just two people, with only kids in common," Diane asked dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"It has to be that way."

"Right." Diane replied walking onto the patio.

_And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on..._

_**Okay guys well I hope that you have enjoyed the chapter so please leave a review they really do make my day. Also the lyrics are taken from a song called White Flag by Dido. Anyway better go, please really do review A.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone. This is yet again another chapter. You guys are lucky four chapters in a week, I am not sure when the next update will be, my beta has gone on holiday, but I may post anyway, see how we go, I have to be happy with the chapters first. The bill does not belong to me etc etc everyone knows that or else why would I be writing here. The song used here is called Linger by the Cranberries, a cool group. **

"Will you girls hurry up? The briefing starts in two minutes!" yelled Sgt Nikki Wright to the officers in the female changing room.

They had been home a week. Today was their first shift back at Sun Hill and it appeared that Nikki was in a foul mood already, and the shift had barley started.

"Right, well welcome back everyone. Sun Hill seems to have gone into disarray since we left, so we have a lot of work today. P.C's Noble and Keane, you can go and hand out these notices then go on foot patrol. Everyone else, you know what you need to do," Inspector Gold said in her usual voice.

"Enjoy your break Diane?" Emma asked as they walked out on Patrol along one of the estates.

"It was okay, I went and saw my son so that was good. What about you?"

"Well Will and I went out with the families for a dinner and we've started to seriously plan the wedding."

They were interrupted by some screaming coming from just around the corner.

A second later they were running up to the two ladies.

"Okay what's going on Dolly?" asked Diane

"She called me some names, it's disrespectful."

"Right thanks." said Diane, walking over to Emma to get the other side of the story.

"Apparently Miss Marena was walking down the street and, as she wears the head scarf, Dolly yelled at her to go home to her own country. Miss Marena ignored her, but when Dolly kept yelling, she just told her that she was English and proud of it. What do you believe?"

"Trust me, knowing Dolly, your version is correct. I'll tell Dolly the delightful news."

"It's just cause she's Muslim isn't it, that's why." Dolly said after Diane told her that nothing was going to happen to the other lady.

"You know as well as I do, Dolly that that is not the truth." At this she left a muttering Dolly and escorted Miss Marena away from the area.

After that the rest of the day was pretty quiet, although Diane was glad when it was the end of the shift. She was planning on going down to the pub when Nikki called her back.

"P.C Noble could I speak to you for a moment, my office."

"Look sarge, if it is about Dolly Myers she deserved it, look I am just heading down the pub can't it wait until tomorrow?"

By this time they were in the sergeants room.

"Shut the door Diane."

"Nikki, instantly correcting herself Diane spoke again, Sarge what's wrong"

"Doug walked out on me last night. He's been having an affair for the last two years, since before I moved to Sun Hill. He's taking the kids, I'm actually out of the house, as it is his. I'm in a hotel at the moment."

**Flashback**

**The last morning in Australia, Nikki and Di had been formal with each other, but nothing more. They had not really talked on the plane, and once they had landed in London, Nikki didn't look back when Doug and the kids picked her up. Diane had left to go to a cold and empty flat by herself.**

**The kids had been so excited to have her back, and she had been grateful for the distraction. It was only once the kids had gone to bed, when she realized that Doug had been a bit moody, and not fully there. She had tried to talk to him, but he had just said that he was tired after looking after the kids for 3 weeks straight, though he was happy to see her again. At this he had kissed her, then had gone up to bed.**

**The next few days ****Doug had not seemed so distant, Nikki just assumed that it was because he had had some sleep. The days had blissfully passed with Nikki spending all the possible time with the kids and Doug when he was off work. Two days before she had to return to work, Nikki realized for the first time that something may not be 100 right. In the morning she had been in the shower, and was just getting out, when she had heard Doug get off the phone. It was unusual, but Nikki didn't think much of it. That day they had taken the kids down to the beach and when they had been buying ice creams they had run into a Sgt from Barton Street so they had talked to her for quite a while. After that Doug had seemed even more moody. **

**That ****night after the kids had been put to bed, Doug came down to the living room where Nikki was and at the look on his face, Nikki sat up a bit straighter. **

"**Nikki."**

"**What's wrong Doug?"**

**He was silent for a few moments then he suddenly spoke****.**

"**I'm sorry, Nikki, but I can't do this anymore. I can't live a lie, but I don't love you anymore, I've found someone else. I want a divorce."**

**Nikki was speechless****, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she just couldn't believe it.**

"**Nikki, did you hear me?" At this she just nodded. **

"**Perhaps it's best if you sleep on the couch." Doug said.**

**At this Doug left her there and moved upstairs. **

**She had sat there thinking for what may have been hours, she didn't really know. He had found someone else, he had been having an affair, and she never knew but why, how? And now he wanted her out, what about the kids? Where did this leave her and Diane, what were her feelings in relation to Diane?" With all these questions and no answers she had fallen into an uncomfortable sleep.**

_I swore, I swore I would be true, and honey, so did you.  
So why were you holding her hand? Is that the way we stand?  
Were you lying all the time? Was it just a game to you?_

**The next morning****, to keep it normal for the kids, they got them ready for school, but afterwards Doug and Nikki sat down.**

"**Nikki, I am sorry that it had to come to this, I truly am sorry."**

"**Who are**** you having an affair with?"**

"**Melissa Copiton"**

"**The other ****sergeant from Barton Street, the one we met yesterday?" Nikki asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**How long?" Nikki asked in a cool voice.**

"**Two years."**

"**It wasn't anything serious, to start off with, but then it, I don't know how, but it became serious, I love her Nikki." Doug pleaded for understanding.**

**Nikki just couldn't understand so asked the next question that she thought of.**

"**So what's the plan now?"**

"**Well the house is mine, "**

"**So I suppose that you want me to move out."**

"**That was the plan."**

"**Oh, so there was a plan, and let me guess this was all organized whilst I was away in Australia," Nikki snapped.**

"**It wasn't meant to come out that way Nikki."**

**All of a sudden Nikki didn't want to fight anymore all the fight had left her body but there was one more thing she had to fight for.**

"**What about the kids."**

"**Every second weekend?" asked Doug.**

"**Every second weekend there my kids, first you want to kick me out of the house that has been my home for over 10 years then you want me to give up the kids****."**

"**Mel and I would be more of a family"**

"**You're the one breaking up the family Doug, not me."**

"**Please Nikki"**

"**What you want me to give up, no chance Doug"**

"**You don't even have somewhere to live Nikki, how can you look after 2 kids."**

"**2 Kids, What about the boys"**

"**Their old enough to decide if they want to stay with you, they already go to see their mum some weekends."**

"**Look Nikki, I don't want to drag the kids through the courts just because we couldn't be adults and settle this ourselves?"**

"**You suggest one weekend a month and you think that I am not acting like an adult when I knock that back, you have some nerve Doug."**

"**Nikki please" Doug pleaded with her.**

"**No Doug, I will move out today and as soon as possible I will find a flat then the kids, our kids can have a place to stay with their mother, and if you can only let me keep them for only every second weekend then I have to take this to court. They are my children as well and they need their mum no matter what you think."**

**The rest of the day was spent with Nikki packing all her belongings and moving them to a cheap hotel about 15 minutes away. **

**Later that afternoon, once the kids had come back from school, they sat them down. **

"**Kids we want you to know that we love you all very much, but something is about to change."**

"**Mummy is going to move out, okay, I still love you and I am just going to be around the corner but I have to go okay."**

"**Why****?" her youngest daughter asked.**

"**Because otherwise we won't be happy, and you want us to be happy, don't you?" Doug answered.**

**At this the child nodded. So after making sure that the kids were coping as best as they could, Nikki, had given them one last big hug, and then left the house that she had called home for so long. **

At this Nikki sagged into her chair. Diane could not do anything as she was too shocked.

"Is there anything I can do? You can stay at my place if you want." Diane finally said.

"No, I don't think we should rush anything."

"Of Course, oh Nikki you should have called me, I would have understood."

"Seriously Di, I still don't know what I am thinking, I seriously don't."

Suddenly, all the emotions that had been building up in her let leash, and she sobbed furiously into Diane's chest, who had pulled her into her arms.

"Why did this happen? I thought moving stations would make our relationship better, not worse, and Mel even came up to me and said she was going to miss me, it was all an act!" yelled Nikki. After that they were silent for a few moments then Nikki spoke up.

"I'm sorry Di, I shouldn't be taking my emotions out on you, you don't deserve it."

"Nikki, don't even apologize, okay. Yell, scream do anything to me. If it will help you, then I don't care okay, just as long as you feel better."

"I don't even know if this is a blessing or not, Di."

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight? I can stay here as long as you want."

"No, thank you, but I need to speak to Inspector Gold, I need to tell her, but I wanted to tell you first."

All Diane could do, was wrap Nikki up in another hug as she could not describe the feelings that went through her when she had heard those words. Nikki had wanted to tell her first.

"Look Diane, you better go, I am meant to meet with the inspector in a sec."

"Okay, but only if you promise to call me if you need me, and I don't care what time it is all right?"

Nikki smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

As she left Nikki's office, she saw Inspector Gold walking down the hallway. As she neared her the inspector spoke up.

"Everything okay, Diane?"

"I'm fine Inspector."

"What did Nikki want with you? You haven't been in trouble again have you?"

"No, I have not been in trouble inspector, and what Sgt Wright wanted to see me about was personal."

"Goodnight Diane."  
"Night Inspector."

At this Diane made her way out of the front doors. She decided that she was not going to go to the pub tonight, she was too angry, angry at Doug. He had hurt the woman she loved. She wouldn't do anything, because she knew that it would not help the situation, but there was no way she could like him now, not after everything that he had done.

Meanwhile, Gina had made her way to Nikki's office.

"Nikki, you wanted to speak to me?" asked Inspector Gold as she opened the door to the sergeant's office.

"Yes Inspector, could you shut the door please."

Five minutes later, Nikki had finished telling the inspector a brief overview of what she had told Diane.

"Is Diane Noble to blame in this?"

"The only people to blame in this story is my soon to be ex husband, and Sgt Copiton, Diane has nothing to do with it," answered Nikki who was suddenly angry that someone had tried to blame Diane.

"Right, well in that case, do you want me to do some digging on this Sgt Copiton.?"

"No, I worked with her for two years before I moved to Sun Hill, I know her pretty well but thank you."

Right, well if you need anyone to talk to, or need some leave, just come and ask me okay.

"Thank you Inspector."

"Night Nikki."

With that the Inspector left the room, and left Nikki to contemplate going home alone for the first time in as long as she could remember.

**Well thank you for reading, now please update. I am sorry that it was so short, Now I have to finish the next chapter (actually just tweak it so I am happy with it.) I thought that I should tell you. I am leaving for Canada in 5 and a half weeks so this story will be finished before I fly out. Finished by August 15. Cheers A **


	12. Chapter 12

Top of Form

Bottom of Form

Bottom of Form

**Hi everyone, well I am back after a short break, sorry I haven't updated, I was away volunteering from last Sunday until Friday and my beta only got back to me a few minutes ago. So it is literally hot of the press (okay so email but anyways). I hope that you like the chapter. Oh yes The bill is not mine etc etc. So please read. Also I should dedicate this chapter to XxTee-SimmoxX as she is a serial reviewer and I know has probly been hanging out for this chapter, so to you fellow Aussie, keep the great stories coming.**

That night after a quick shower, Nikki finally let the last few days catch up with her. As she lay in the bed, she thought over everything that had happened over the last three days.

When she had moved to Sun Hill, she had done so in the hope that their relationship could become stronger. How wrong she was. She had not wanted to admit that something was wrong then, but as she had slowly accepted it she had tried to talk to Doug, it had seemed to work. Although now when she thought about it, it seemed that it may have just been her imagination playing tricks on her, because she had wanted it to work, when in reality nothing had changed.

That day when Doug had asked her to name Billy's killer, she had almost done it, but she just couldn't do it. She could not; it would have been a serious injustice. As an officer she had always tried to maintain a level of ethics. So she hadn't, luckily for everyone they had found him out not too soon after, but after that their relationship had been even more strained, although Nikki had never considered that Doug had been having an affair. But then wasn't she as bad as him? She had slept with Diane. But her mind was telling her otherwise, it had only been once and could she really call it intentionally, and it was not a continuous affair for two years.

This got her thinking about Diane, even after Di had told her she hadn't tried to rub it in, she had left it alone, because of Nikki. Nikki was also sure, that if asked, Di would not have a relationship with her.

She was still wondering why she had given up so easily, why had she moved out, but she knew, the look in Doug's face and the knowledge that they hadn't been right for a few years had made her realize that it wasn't going to work. She had known Doug long enough to realize that the look on his face meant that he was not joking, it would not be over in the morning.

Although if he thought that she was going to give up the kids and see them only two weekends a month then he was definitely mistaken. Tomorrow after work she would go and look for a flat, she knew that if she wanted, Diane would be there, but she couldn't, couldn't do that to Diane. Why get her hopes up when Nikki seriously could not see it working. It had been a one night stand, well that's what she told herself. Also if she was going to fight for the kids she needed her own flat, and a thought that came with that was that Di might not want kids around. Why did Di always come into her thoughts? It was a one night stand, she didn't love her. Yes, there had been passion there that night, but it was just that lust, passion for attention, that Diane was willing to give her that had to be the reason why.

The next morning she woke up to the alarm and for a second she didn't know where she was, then the reality of her situation came flooding back to her, before she even realised she had tears in her eyes and didn't know why they were there. A second later her phone vibrated, an incoming call.

She was wary to answer it, but seeing that it was Diane she picked it up.

"Hi."

"Hi, um sorry, I know that I shouldn't have rung, but I remember the first morning I awoke after I moved out, and it was terrible, I just thought that I should ring you to make sure you're okay," Diane said in a very quick rush.

"Thanks Di."

"Well, I better go I don't want to be in the way."

'You don't have to really," Nikki responded without thinking. Then mentally kicking her self once the words were out of her mouth, what would this sound like to Diane, the Diane who had previously told her that she loved her.

"No look, you have to be at work soon and it sounds like I woke you so I best be going."

At that Diane hung up and Nikki went and got ready for work. She could just tell that today was going to be hard.

Three hours later Nikki had a second to breath, since she had gotten into work a few hours earlier the station had been in chaos, there had been an armed robbery that had occurred right at the beginning of the shift that Nikki had to organize to get covered and there had been a million other calls and things that she needed to do as sergeant.

Just then Gina came in.

"All right Nikk?."

"Yes mam, everything's good."

"So you're okay, really, if you need time off work or anything no one would blame you."

"Do people know inspector?"

"As far as I know, no they don't."

"Right, well, that was all good." She didn't really want everyone knowing her personal life, although she knew that it was only a matter of time till everyone found out. The speed that gossip could travel in the station was amazing."

"Well I will leave you be."

"Mam."

That afternoon after her shift, instead of going for drinks with everyone she decided to go flat hunting. Doug had called earlier and they had decided to meet up the day after tomorrow to talk about the kids again, She had not been happy with waiting so long, but it was the only time as they were working alternate shifts.

After about 4 hours she had almost giving up for the day, actually she had given up and was walking back to the hotel and she walked past a place up for rent, it didn't look much but it was for rent. So she quickly went up to the door and knocked hoping that she wasn't being to rude knocking at this time. A young woman opened the door and looked out.

"Hi, I saw this place was for rent, I was interested."

"Right, come in," the young woman answered.

An hour later Nikki came out smiling. The woman was actually the owner of the place and was moving overseas in 3 days and so the open house was actually the last one. Nikki had caught the house just in time. Within the hour it was all signed on. Nikki would move in 4 days. She couldn't believe her luck.

That night when she got back to the hotel, she had just eaten dinner when the phone rang.

On the other end were her kids who spent nearly two hours talking to her before they had to go to bed. Nikki didn't want to ask who was with them, as she already had a pretty good idea and she couldn't bring herself to bring it to the front of her mind.

The next afternoon Nikki stood nervously in the pub waiting for Doug. As usual right on time Doug arrived.

"Nikki."

"Doug." Nikki realised that he was looking happier than he had in the last few years.

After ordering the drinks Doug spoke up.

"Look, I will get straight to the point," he said handing Nikki over a few sheets of paper.

"Do you still want to fight for the kids?"

"I have not changed my mind."

"Right, well."

At this Nikki looked at the papers that she had been given. Divorce Papers. She still got a shock at the thought of it.

"Doug, please is this what you want? Can't we make it work, please I can forgive you, I will do anything."

Doug looked up Nikki.

Looking her in the eye Doug spoke up.

"I'm sorry Nikki, I can't. I love Mel, I have asked her to marry me. It's over Nikki, I tried early on in the affair to make it work between us, but I couldn't I'm sorry."

"But–"

"No Nikki, I'm sorry it's over."

All the time Doug was speaking, Nikki was looking at him, watching him, you hadn't lived with someone for so long without knowing when they were telling the truth. Although when they were telling lies was obviously something different as Nikki had never picked up on it. Nikki realized that he was being truthful, in his eyes there was no chance so with that knowledge and still feeling like she was doing the wrong thing she signed the papers that would take them to the court where the Judge would look at the case then hand down the finding of who would have the kids and that then the divorce would come into effect.

As soon as she had signed the papers Doug finished up his drink and left the pub.

When Nikki got back to the hotel she didn't know what to do. Suddenly she had picked up the phone and dialed a number before she had thought about it.

"Nikki," Di answered a moment later.

She couldn't say anything. She just sat there.

"Okay Nikki, I am going to hang up, but I will be there in a few minutes okay?"

Not 10 minutes later there was a knocking on the door, and Nikki was letting Diane in.

On seeing Diane, Nikki started to cry.

Diane just pulled Nikki into her arms and just kept hugging her, slowly pulling them to the bed so that they were comfortable. After a few minutes Nikki spoke up.

"I'm sorry Di, that's the third time I have cried on you, and I can't give you anything."

"Hey it's okay Nikki, okay. I don't care, you just feel better okay, and it is all right."

"Thank you Diane."

"Do you want me to stay Nikki?" Diane asked tentatively knowing that she probably shouldn't be asking the question, but she was.

"Please," was all Nikki said.

**Okay everyone I hope that you liked it, I am seriously having fun writing this. Also can anyone help me! What are Nikki's girls called? Have they been named before on the Bill, I can't remember. Anyway please leave a review as it is greatly appreciated. Cheers A for Antechinus.**

Return to Top


	13. Chapter 13

**Well everyone here is another chapter, so I will let everyone keep on reading. The song is called A home, by the Dixie Chicks.**

That night just before Nikki fell asleep she spoke up.

"Diane?"

"Mmmm," murmured Diane in response.

"I'm sorry."

"I've told you, Nikki, you don't need to say sorry."

"No, I'm sorry about leaning on you, I know that you love me, and this must be hard for you knowing that there is not a relationship here, but you're still helping me. I'm sorry."

"Nikki, I am here as long as you need me okay."

"Can you stay with me tonight Di?"

"I wasn't going anywhere."

So with that in mind Nikki fell asleep while Diane thought.

It was a funny business. Two weeks ago Diane had told Nikki that she had loved her, then they had barley talked. But once Diane had found out that Nikki and Doug had broken up she had wanted to be there, not to make a move on her, but because she honestly cared for Nikki. She just wanted her to be okay, and if that meant that there was never going to be a relationship Diane knew it would be hard, but she would do, she would give up hope for a relationship for Nikki. She cared for her that much.

The next few days passed in a blur for Nikki, she was actually having quite a hard time coming to terms with what had happened but she didn't want to lean on Diane too much.

Soon enough it was the day to move into the flat. She had the day off and after an hour or so, she realized that she really didn't have that much, true that she had her clothes and some photos but most of the things that her and Doug had brought has been brought for the house like the drawers or the bed. After realising this Nikki had to go to the shops and buy basic things like a bed and couch, among other things. Luckily the lady who had lived there before her had decided to leave a lot of things in the house as she didn't have enough time to sell them. Out of this Nikki salvaged a washing machine, a table, refrigerator, chairs, and there was also a study that had a desk in it. There were also a number of walk in cupboards around the house in all the three bedrooms. The kitchen also had quite a number of cupboards but again Nikki had to buy all the cooking equipment that she needed. That night with her cup of tea she walked through the house. Her bedroom with a bed and some clothes in the wardrobe, there was a small chest of drawers that held some of the pictures of her and the kids. The next two rooms that would become the kids' rooms were bare, she had not had the time to furnish them today, that would come another day. The joined dining room and lounge room housed the large kitchen table that Nikki laughed at, for one perhaps three people it was a bit of an overkill, but anyway, it was one less thing she had to worry about. In the lounge room side of the room there sat the T.V and a couch. There was not much in the house but it was a start at least. Not long after, she fell into bed exhausted. She had moved a lot of things tonight and the emotions of the last week had also caught up with her, even if she had let herself relax and show emotion with Diane.

_A home, four walls, a roof a door and some windows, just a place for me to run when my working day is through, they say home is where the heart is, but if the exception proves the rule I guess that's true._

The next day the world must have known that she was having the kids over that night as the clock seemed to be frozen, the time seemed to be going ever so slowly and there was not much to do that would take her mind off the time. Also even though she was on the arrest desk there was no chance of seeing Diane today as she had the day off. Although Nikki was still telling herself that her seeing Diane was just a comfort. There was also a rumor going around the station that Nikki and Doug had split. Although at the moment Nikki wasn't going to say anything.

As her shift was over Nikki was out the door, she was going to pick up her girls from school. Ten minutes later she stood nervously at the school gates waiting for them. Not a second later the girls bounded out of the school gates and enveloped Nikki in a hug that squeezed her so tight that it almost hurt, but she didn't mind.

All the way back to the flat the girls chatted about anything and everything, meanwhile Nikki was happily enjoying it. When they arrived back at the flat Nikki let the girls in and they spent the next half an hour exploring the house, how they could take this long Nikki could not imagine, but it gave her time to prepare some food for afternoon tea. After an afternoon tea which the girls had said was awesome they had begged Nikki to go to the park.

So spending the next hour or so at the park the girls told her little snippets of what was happening back with Doug. Apparently Mel had not quite moved in but she was spending quite a lot of time at their place, she was looking after the kids occasionally but according to her youngest daughter she Nikki was still the best mum and always would be. Also the girls had noticed that Doug was happier and for an eight year old and a ten year old that was saying something. Nikki hadn't realized just how unhappy Doug had been.

Later that night just after dinner when they were cleaning up, her youngest daughter spoke up.

"Mummy, I miss you, when are you coming back?"

Before she could answer her eldest daughter spoke up.

"Don't be silly, Mum's not coming back, Mel is meant to be our new mum." At this she gave Nikki a serious look, "But don't worry mum, Mel is never going to be as good as you."

All Nikki could do was smile at this.

"Can we still see you?" asked her youngest daughter again.

"Of course, and you can call whenever you want, you can even have a bedroom here," Nikki replied, to which the girl just smiled and then ran off to play a game with her older sister.

An hour later after playing with the girls for a while the door bell rang, and Nikki left the girls playing to go and answer it. Doug was at the door, ready to pick up the kids. Before he came in to see the girls he spoke up.

"Are you ready for court tomorrow Nikki?"

Doug had rung up the day after she had signed the papers to tell her the date that they would go in front of the judge, so she knew it was coming. Nikki just nodded.

At this Nikki led Doug into the house.

"Hey girls have you had fun?"

The girls just nodded at him.

"We better go, get you home and into bed."

"Mum said that we can ring her if we want whenever we want."

"You can, I am sure she will love it, just as long as she is home."

So a few hugs later Nikki was left with a silent house. Something she was not used to. Realising that it was late night shopping night, and there was a slim chance that the kids might be coming to her place tomorrow, Nikki decided on the spur of the moment to go and buy some beds.

An hour and a half later she came back to her house with a borrowed trailer that had two beds, some chests of drawers and mattresses for the girls. They could stain them a color at a later date when she knew what was going on. After a bit of a struggle they were put into their rooms, she would make them up tomorrow if need be.

That night as Nikki fell asleep she did not think about the upcoming day all she thought about was how her kids had had fun that day.

**Sorry about this one being a bit shorter, but I will update soon I promise. Anyway please review I love people who review. Cheers A for Antechinus.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone well here is another chapter, I hope that you like it. Oh yes The Bill and everything you recognize is not mine they belong to whoever owns the, which is not me. (No matter how much chocolate I bribe people with, I still don't own the Bill.)**

Nikki sat looking at the bottom of her third glass of beer, like she had been for the last hour. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay Nikki?" questioned Diane.

"Fine, why?"

"Well the manager has seen you in here with the relief before, and he was a bit worried about you, so he called the station. I was just coming off shift and heard the call, I asked Inspector Gold if I could take it," replied Diane.

At this Nikki shot a glance at the manager.

"Well I guess I know when I'm not wanted."

"Nikki, he was just worried about you."

"Of course he was," said an angry Nikki and she quickly got up and stormed out of the pub.

A second later Diane had caught up to her at her car.

"Nikki you can't drive, I won't allow it."

At this Nikki handed the keys over to Diane.

Once they were settled on the couch with a cup of tea Nikki still appeared in a bad mood so Diane just stayed quiet.

"I'm divorced Diane, its official."

Diane was going to lean into hug Nikki but as she moved Nikki moved away so she sat back.

"You can talk about it you know, if you want."

"He gets the kids for 3 weeks a month then I get two weekends and a week so 11 days a month."

At this Nikki started to tell the story of what happened that day to Diane.

"I was at the court early, I got there at 11.30. The hearing was meant to start at midday but it got delayed until 1.30. When the judge called us in Doug was there with Mel. They looked so happy. After looking at the notes for a few minutes the judge asked Doug why he wanted to leave me, in front of me. Doug just told him that he had found someone else whom he loves and that he didn't love me anymore, hadn't in years although in the early days he had tried to make it work. He couldn't, so now he had to do what was best for the kids and for him, he didn't want to bring the kids up in a unhappy family. After a few moments the judge then pronounced the divorce final."

At this Nikki started to cry, but still wouldn't let Diane come near her.

"Then, then he asked about the kids and how they were coping with it. He agreed that the two boys were old enough to decide if they wanted to stay with me, but for the girls he would decide. He then questioned me about where I was living and I told him about the flat, then he talked to Doug. In the end he adjourned for 45 minutes. When he came back he said that Doug would have custody of the kids for most of the time as Mel was going to be living with them soon, and thus it would be a family unit. This would be better for the kids than a single mum, especially since I was a police officer with 12 hour shifts. Even though they're both police officers they could get rotating shifts. He then said that I would have a weekend followed by a week and then another weekend at some time in the month. So the kids stay at my place for 11 days. During the holidays we would split the holidays in half. Then he got up and left."

By this time Nikki was crying unashamedly and Diane could not stop herself, she pulled Nikki into a hug and Nikki just stayed there sobbing, until she couldn't sob anymore.

"Do you know, Diane, that Doug didn't really look at me the whole time? Not a proper look the whole time."

At this Nikki started to cry again.

Later that night after Nikki had cried her eyes out numerous times with Diane right by her side, Diane spoke up.

"Nikki, I know it's hard and that it seems impossible but eventually it will get easier, one day you will move on." Inside her head Diane thought how true those words were. She knew that for now she was in love with a beautiful woman, which would not have happened if she had not moved on from her ex. That was a fact.

"How, Diane, how? When it hurts so much."

To this Diane did not answer because how could she? To tell Nikki the truth, that it was different for everyone, and that it did hurt for quite a while although you learned to accept it as reality.

**Hi everyone I know it was short, and I am sorry for that but please review. I will update soon. I promise. Anyway better go. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	15. Chapter 15

**3 Months later...**

_And the hardest part  
Was letting go, not taking part  
You really broke my heart_

Nikki savoured the silence of the house as she sat down with a cup of tea, yes she loved the kids and having them around but she had had them for 11 days straight as there was not another free weekend this month as Doug was taking them on holiday. It had been three months since the divorce had been finalised and Nikki now realised that although she couldn't be happy for the newlywed couple, she had moved on.

The first month after that day at the courts Nikki had been in a pit of self pity. She had given her word in marriage to Doug that she would be his, and then she had found that after ten years he had been playing away for the last three.

Eventually the rumours had started about her divorce, but Nikki just held her head high, whilst she hated being talked about in the station and sometimes it made work unbearable as she had to think about what her once husband had done, it actually helped as she had to come to terms with the reality of what had happened. Although she still held a dream even if it seemed impossible that one day Doug would realise his mistake and come back to her. That was what held her for the first month after the final decision. Although it had then came crushing down.

_**She had heard the tail end of a conversation between her two girls and had asked what it was about, after a second a red faced daughter said that Doug and Mel were getting married this weekend. That night after the girls had gone to bed she had sat down and cried.**_

_**She was angry at herself for letting Doug still get to her, but she couldn't help it, and when she had called a very tired but still supportive Diane that night at 11.00 and talked until 12.30 she had felt better, she always did when she talked to Diane.**_

Nikki realised then at that moment that little sliver of hope had been broken, she knew now that she was never going to get Doug back. This was also hit home when she had to look after the girls while her ex went on his honeymoon. From those days on just a little over a month since the divorce had been finalised she moved on with her life. She left behind the Nikki Wright that had been married to Doug to a new woman, someone who she wasn't sure of, but whom she was ready to get to know. It had been hard, as she was not part of her girls life like she had been and she had to learn the new rules, learn how to cope with seeing them only for a small period of time.

The next two months had been a whirlwind of work, looking after the kids and adjusting to living life on her own. Sometimes the silence had been so depressing that she had had to walk out the door and go and visit some friends, although there were times especially after she had had the kids that she had loved the silence. She would love to have the kids around full time and would if she could, but since she knew that could not happen she enjoyed the freedom it gave her.

So now three months later she was smiling life was great, she had moved on she knew that she would always love Doug in a little way even after what he had done, you don't stay with a person for 15 years without feeling something. Though now she knew that she could love someone else.

_**Hi guys, I'm so sorry that it is so short, and that it has taken so long to update, my beta had alot on this last week, but I know have a few chapters betared so I will update in a few days. Also please review as you know that I love reviews. Cheers**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi all well as you know the Bill is not mine etc etc etc , so don't sue me. The song in the last chapter was The Hardest Part by Coldplay, so with that done. I want to thank Meggi-Roo for the only review for the chapter. I want to dedicate this chapter to XxTee-SimmoxX because she begged me for this a little while ago and I did promise it to her. **

Nikki didn't know when her feelings for Diane had changed, but they had changed. Perhaps it was that night when they had first made love, or even before that when Diane had told her that she had loved her. Had she always felt something? Had the hate always been love but because she was married she had never considered the idea. To be honest Nikki didn't know. Although now, five months after her divorce to Doug had been finalized, she knew that she did love Diane, although she had never told her.

Although Nikki was in love she couldn't tell Diane, as she was away at the moment for a whole week, she had gone to see her son. Nikki couldn't wait for the day that Diane came back, only four more days.

**4 Days Later.**

Nikki had woken up before her alarm today, although she wasn't sure how since last night she had been up for hours thinking about today, thinking how she was going to tell Diane that she loved her. After the briefing Nikki pulled her aside for a minute.

"Diane, my office after the shift."

"Everything okay, Nikki?"

"Just meet me okay?"

"Okay."

As Inspector Gold drifted over Nikki spoke up.

"So you understand Diane."

"Sarge, Mam," Diane said looking at Nikki then Inspector Gold. With this she walked over to Sally, her partner for the day.

The day, to Nikki's surprise went surprisingly fast. Already it was after lunch and the time was rolling by. There had been quite a number of arrests to keep her busy at the custody desk, which she was happy about as she didn't need to think about what was going to happen tonight as she was already too nervous.

"P.C Noble a word please."

"Yes Inspector."

"I need you to run down to Barton Street for me. I need this folder delivered to the Inspector, I was meant to be going down but unfortunately I am not going to be able to make it."

"Yes Mam."

Twenty Minutes later Diane was arriving at Barton Street.

"Hi, I am P.C Diane Noble," she said flashing her I.D card to the person at the front desk.

"I am here to see Inspector Cox."

"Right, I will get someone to take you up," smiled the receptionist.

A minute later, someone called out her name, as she looked up her face drained of color. It was no other but Doug Wright.

"Diane, come through I will show you to the Inspector's office." So at this Diane followed silently, her dislike of him had not abated at all since the divorce.

They finally got to the Inspector's office only to find that he was out.

"I will just drop it off, I can find my own way back so you don't trouble yourself."

"No, don't worry, I am sure the inspector is just grabbing a coffee. He will be back in a sec."

After a few minutes of silence Doug Spoke up.

"I don't know if you would know, but is Nikki going okay?"

At once Diane's customary attitude kicked in, but she had to restrain herself, no use getting into trouble, think of Nikki she told herself.

"I don't know why you would care, you were the one that kicked her out after all."

"I was just wondering, she hasn't got someone new has she?" stammered Doug.

"Doug, you her left her, she has a right to move on, you definitely have," Diane said looking at his wedding ring."If she has found someone, she hasn't told me, so sorry, but I can't help" Diane said again.

"Right."

Just then the Inspector came back to the office and Diane gave him the required papers then set off.

Once back at the station, Diane went for refs. She looked for Nikki but couldn't find her.  
"Must still be on the custody desk," Diane thought.

A few minutes passed and then suddenly out of no where there was a very large boom. Diane knew from her training in the army that it was an explosion but she couldn't tell where in the building it was. Again her Army instinct kicked in and she found herself on the ground. A second later she looked up and there was smoke coming in. So running towards Custody she hoped that Nikki was safe.

Meanwhile, Nikki was in the toilet when suddenly the explosion rang out. She ducked but nothing happened she quickly ran out of the loo's and back towards the custody office. As she was running all of Nikki's thoughts were on Diane, where was she, was she okay, was she ever going to see her again to tell her that she loved her.

As she ran past another set of toilets Nikki decided that she had better go in and see that no one was hurt. She ran in but no one was there. Suddenly the door opened.

Diane was now desperate, the custody office was clear of Nikki, she had gone toilet apparently the other officer said. So Diane was sprinting off again. She almost missed the toilet sign, and would have gone right past, if she had not known that there were toilets there. She slowly opened the door. Standing there was Nikki, who on seeing Diane suddenly burst into tears.

Diane ran to Nikki and pulled her into a hug.

"Nikki are you okay?" questioned a concerned Diane.

"Are you okay Diane?" Nikki asked.

"Just worried about you," Diane said looking Nikki in the eyes.

"Diane, about what I wanted to say after work, I, I love you." Nikki said.

Slowly Diane leaned in at the same time as Nikki and their lips met slowly, gingerly.

After a few moments the kiss heated up and suddenly Nikki pushed Diane towards a cubicle door and they stopped for a breath in which Diane spoke up.

"I thought you would never say those words Nikki."

Then they were kissing again.

_If I kiss you like this  
And if you whisper like that  
It was lost long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you want me like this  
And if you need me like that  
It was dead long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
It's so hard to resist  
And it's all coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

They were oblivious to the outside world, to the sirens that were pulling up outside of the station, or how at that moment everyone was scrambling for the exits and being marked off the list, to see who was out alive. They didn't care about what had actually happened, or if they were in danger. At that moment they were together, it was all they wanted. A moment later they were broken from their revere by the door opening.

"Hello, anyone in the toilets?" Called the voice of an ambulance officer.

Suddenly they both pulled apart and answered that there were indeed people here.

After taking them outside and giving them the once over and making sure that they were both fine, the paramedic allowed them to go.

They then went to Inspector Gold to report for duty, but she insisted on all of the officers to go home and rest, they would call in more officers for the cleanup, apparently some person had put an explosive package in the building and it had blown with a massive explosion but amazingly no one had died, the injuries were not even life threatening.

So without saying a word Diane followed Nikki to her car and on the way home they barley spoke.

Once they reached Nikki's house and the front door was shut, Nikki was kissing Diane and Diane was returning the favour. Clothes were lost between the front door and the bedroom but neither could tell you where, then they were on the bed. For an instant Diane looked into Nikki's eyes just to make sure that it was what Nikki wanted, but Nikki must have seen the question forming in Diane's eyes as she quickly kissed her again and let her hands wander.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

Hours later, Nikki lay in bed with Diane, playing a pattern on Diane's stomach with her finger.

"You know Diane, that what I said before, I meant it."

"What about you loving me, or the sounds that you made just before." Diane grinned just wanting to hear from Nikki again that she loved her.

"Well," said Nikki her hand circling even lower on Diane's stomach.

"You know that you were wonderful, and I meant everything, but yes I do love you Diane." Nikki said.

At this Diane just bent her head as if to kiss Nikki's ear but instead whispered.

"Well as it happens I love you too."

The rest of the night was spent lying in bed drinking tea, talking and, well, doing other things that kept both Diane and Nikki occupied until they fell asleep.

**Well guys I hoped that you liked the chapter, so please review. The song was called 'It's all coming back to me now" by Celine Dion, Do not laugh, it fitted and I had wanted to write this chapter since the start!. So until next time (which should be in about 2 days) Love you all. Emma**

Return to Top


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey Guys, well this one is a bit shorter then the last one, sorry about that. Thanks to everyone who reviewd glad you liked it. Well I will stop rambling and let you read. cheers A for Antechinus.**

That morning Nikki woke up to someone breathing on her neck, once she realized who it was she remembered the night before and smiled.

"Diane, it's time to get up."

At this Diane opened her eyes and looked at Nikki, smiling.

"What are you smiling at Diane?" Nikki asked.

"You," Diane replied softly kissing Nikki.

After a few moments Nikki pulled away.

"We have to get to work, or else we will be late," Nikki said apologetically.

Half an hour later they arrived at work. The damage was quite extensive and all of the relief were horrified that someone, somehow, could get in and put in an explosive package in the building. The damage was amazing. It was lucky that no one was seriously injured. Yes, Tony Stamp was still in hospital but he was getting out soon, they had just kept him in for observation.

In a room that was safe Inspector Gold briefed them.

"Okay everyone, I know that it has been a great shock, and if anyone needs any time off, please tell me. Otherwise, we still need to maintain a presence on the streets so whilst some officers help clean up everyone else will be out on the beat. There will be officers from the Yard investigating which follows procedure. Sgt Wright you will stay here and monitor. P.C's Noble, Green you two will be patrolling on foot today okay, Everyone else, you know what to do.

An hour later Nikki sat in her office, she had been taken on a tour of the building to survey what damage had been done, well she had actually just been accompanying the Yard officers. Two briefing rooms had been destroyed and also some rooms that had been used by CID to run cases in, but apart from that everything was miraculously good. There was a bit of smoke damage, but that had been cleaned up now.

A few hours later all of the relief was gathered in the canteen talking about what had happened.

"So do they know what happened yet?" asked Beth.

"Some officers from the yard are going through the CCTV now, don't know how long that will take," Nikki Answered.

Half an hour before the shift was due to finish, everyone was called in to a briefing room. The Superintendant was there.

"Everyone, I know that the last 24 hours have been quite hard, but I can tell you that we know that we know who brought the explosives into the station. He was a casual cleaner here who was unhappy with working at the station. Some officers saw him on CCTV acting suspiciously, then when they pulled him in to question him, he broke down, and told the officers everything they needed to know. He has been moved to the yard and will formally be charged there. That is all."

By this time, there shift had almost ended so Inspector Gold let them go and change.

That night everyone decided that they would stay and have a drink in the pub and were pleasantly surprised when Tony came in. He stuck to the juice but everyone was happy to see that he was better.

Nikki's divorce was now common knowledge and Roger spoke up.

"So Nikki, any young hot blokes at your place when you go home?" He said in his usual tones.

"No Roger, sorry."

Half an hour later, some of the officers left and Nikki also left leaving behind Diane, who would follow in about ten minutes. Well, that was the plan they had concocted in the toilets.

15 minutes later Nikki was getting nervous, Diane was running late.

A second later, the door opened in her car.

"Sorry, Roger kept me talking, I had to fob him off with a headache story and bolt," explained Diane trying to suppress a laugh.

Later that night after Dinner, they were both on the couch watching T.V when Diane spoke up.

Nikki, I, I saw Doug yesterday. I had to go to Barton street for the Inspector, and he saw me and insisted on taking me to see the Inspector who I needed to give some paperwork to. I didn't really want to talk to him, but I had no choice, he asked me about you." Diane then retold the story, noticing how Nikki became a little stiff at the start but slowly relaxed.

"You really said those things to Doug?" asked Nikki, after Diane had finished her story.

"Yep, afraid I did, couldn't control myself."

"Diane, thank you, I think I need to be honest with you."

Nikki took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Look, I do love Doug, somehow, even though he has hurt me, and now even though I say that, I could not and would not take him back, okay. Please, understand I love you know and I want to be with you, but, oh, I am not making any sense am I?"

"Nikki I know what you mean, I still love my ex, I had a kid with him. I know where you're coming from, I could never come back from him, I've met the woman of my dreams, and unlike with him, I am willing to fight for you if need be."

"So we understand each other?" Nikki asked.

"So you're not angry at me, at all about what I said?" questioned Diane.

"Angry!, Mate I wish I could have been a fly on the wall. I love you Diane, I know that for sure," replied Nikki.

Diane just smiled and kissed Nikki back, mouthing I love you too.

**Hey guys hope you liked it. So please review. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi everyone. Well here is another chapter, I hope that you enjoy. I am going to dedicate this to Meggi-Roo who has become a new fan. Oh yes, The Bill etc is not (they are still not letting me write for the Bill, and I have run out of money to buy chocolate to bribe them with!) So I'll letr you read on. Also I would like to say thanks to everyone 1028 hits yay.**_

"So I will see you at work tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you sure you're okay with this Diane, you have been at my house most of the time do you think you will remember where your house is?" replied Nikki half serious but trying to joke, to lighten her mood up.

"Yes, your kids don't need me to be there just yet, okay."

This was the first time Nikki was looking after her kids since she had declared her love for Diane on that fateful day a few weeks back, and now Diane was going back to her flat, so that the kids didn't know what was going on. She was going to be looking after her girls for 9 days and she wasn't sure if she could cope only seeing Diane at work for that long.

Giving Diane one long last kiss, Nikki smiled. "See you at work tomorrow then."

The next day at work, Nikki was in custody and Diane came in with a suspect.

"This young man, doesn't want to give his name, he also hit out at Tony," Diane said nodding back towards Tony, "although he didn't make contact."

"You okay Tony?"

"Fine, Sarge."

"Good."

"Right, name," she said to the young lad who was in front of her. He didn't reply.

"Okay, empty your pockets please." Still the lad did nothing.

"Right, Tony please empty his pockets."

"You can't do that!" protested the boy.

"I think you will find that we can," Tony replied.

Ten minutes later they found that his name was Alex Mayson. He was 19 and had a list of convictions the length of his arm.

Nikki was just about to have a few words with Diane, when Diane got a call out.

Diane rolled her eyes and went off, apologizing with her eyes.

The rest of the day went by quickly but Nikki didn't see Diane at all.

The next day at work, Diane had a day off, and Nikki thought that she might go stir crazy if she didn't even get a message from Diane. She wasn't sure if she could cope with another week of this.

That night just before she put her kids into bed, Clare came up to her seriously.

"Mum, are you still single?"

Nikki, could not get over the shock of what her daughter had said.

"Would it matter if I was darling?" Nikki replied

"No, I just want you to be happy, that's all."

Since her daughter had started the conversation, Nikki thought that this would be the time to tell her daughter about Diane, but her daughter started yawning.

The next day at work Diane was still away, but the day passed quite quickly with a record number of arrests leading to a very busy custody centre. That night as she left work a message beeped on her phone.

As she got into the car, she opened the phone.

"_Missing you heaps, but I'm back at work tomorrow meet me early xxx_."

Nikki smiled, Diane knew that she always got into work early when she had the girls as she dropped the girls off at school then drove straight to work.

The next morning Nikki arrived early at work and on seeing Diane at the front entrance went through to the change rooms and got changed then went into her office. A moment later there was a knock on the door and Diane entered.

As Diane shut the door, Nikki walked up to her.

"I've missed you Diane," said Nikki, kissing her gently.

The kiss became more passionate when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Diane pulled back instantly and then straightened up her clothing, which had somehow started to come undone.

A moment later Inspector Gold came in.

"Nikki, P.C Noble, I have some paperwork for you to complete today." With this the Inspector walked out.

"Diane," Nikki said grasping her arm. She quickly told Diane what her daughter had said.

"Do you want to come over tonight, as a friend?"

Diane just nodded.

Two minutes later when they were in the briefing room Nikki had to try and not flush red when she looked at Diane, which was quite hard especially after what they had been doing not 10 minutes ago.

The day went quickly by, and that afternoon when she picked up the kids Nikki spoke up her heart in her mouth.

"Girls, would you mind if I had a friend come over tonight, for dinner, I just haven't seen her a lot lately and want to catch up, but I can cancel if you guys want me to."

After a second her daughters spoke up to tell her that it was fine.

Whilst waiting for Diane to come, Nikki was watching the girls. She was amazed, they were so at home here, they had their own rooms as the boys didn't want to come. The girls were happy, they didn't seem to mind anymore about the divorce, they had their mum and she was always a phone call away if need be. Her youngest daughter caught her looking and gave her a big smile then went back to playing with her dolls.

In the first few months Nikki wasn't sure how it was going to work, but it had and now she wasn't worried that she wasn't doing a good job as a parent. She knew how to be a mother and that's what she did. It was hard to believe that it had almost been six months since the divorce. She remembered how she had worried about how she was going to cope with the kids six months ago, but now she didn't know what she was worried about. It was all working out.

Half an hour later the door bell rang and Nikki ,who was starting dinner, went to get it. As she led Diane in, her girls came up. She introduced everyone and then the girls asked if Diane wanted to play a game with them whilst Nikki made dinner. At this Diane just nodded. So when Nikki called everyone for dinner half an hour later, the girls were complaining as they wanted to continue to play their game with Diane.

The night went really well, and before they knew it, it was time for the girls to go to bed.

As Nikki was tucking Rebecca into bed her daughter spoke up.

"Can Diane come back please, she was really nice."

"I'm sure she can okay. Have a good night sleep darling." Nikki replied kissing her daughter on the head.

As she went out to the lounge room Diane was relaxing on the couch. Nikki came up and sat next to her.

"The girls want you to come back, they like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you were good with them Di, you know a year ago I never thought that I would see a sensitive side to you, but I was mistaken," said Nikki curling up to Diane.

Later that night Diane moved. Nikki, I better go, don't want to be here when the kids get up. Hey, not that I wouldn't love to, I just–"

Nikki cut her off with a kiss.

"I know Di, I know, thank you."

At that Diane left to go home to a cold flat.

**Another chapter uploaded, hope you liked it if you did please review, if you didn't why not? review and tell me. Anyway thanks for reading. Cheers A for Antechinus**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone, sorry for updating a day late, long story short, I went to Girl Guides last night and the last check of the email didn't reveal any emails, then I had a meeting then when I came home a friend had dropped over. So by the time I got to bed it was midnight and I am not a late night person. Cheers A for Antechinus.**

"Mum," asked her youngest daughter a few days later.

"Yep."

"Can we ring up Diane and see if she can come over to play and maybe stay for dinner?"

"You really want to?" asked Nikki in shock.

"Yeah, she was cool."

"Okay, we can ring her up when we get home," Nikki answered.

So that was how Diane ended up being over at Nikki's place for another night. The girls had a lot of fun, as Diane was remarkably good with kids. She let them do a lot and would muck around with them. They all had fun that night making mini pizzas and by the end they were all laughing as Diane had gotten tomato paste onto her nose and the girls were trying to tell her where it was.

That evening after the kids had gone to bed, Nikki sat on the couch with Diane contentedly.

"They really like you Diane."

"Well I guessed that, they did call me over here."

"You know I had nothing to do with that, they asked me off their own backs. They have never taken with anyone so well and so quickly before."

"Maybe life will be a bit easier in the future then," Diane said, leaving the rest unsaid.

Nikki just contemplated the thought.

"Nikki," Inspector gold called out as she went into the Sergeant's office.

"I'm glad I caught you, before you gave the briefing, here read this."

After a second Nikki looked back to the Inspector.

"A borough drinks."

"Yes, everyone gets an invite, you don't have to come."

"But it will be noticed if you don't," Nikki finished.

"Right well I will give this handout to the rest of the relief."

At Refs that day the topic was about the Borough Drinks.

Eventually the topic got around to who people were bringing.

"Who are you bringing Di?" asked Emma.

"Don't know, I might go Single," Diane replied whilst moving her foot across to Nikki's and gently touching it.

"What about you Beth?" Emma continued.

At this Beth went red, made up an excuse and ran out.

A second later Inspector Gold came up.

"Come on everyone, haven't you got somewhere to be?"

The next few days went by quickly and before Nikki knew it, she was saying goodbye to the girls as Doug was coming to pick them up. The nine days had gone by amazingly fast. The girls gave her one last hug and a wave then they were gone.

Half an hour later the door bell rang. Nikki smiled knowing who it was going to be and went to answer it.

At the door Diane stood smiling.

"I thought that since the kids weren't here, you might be lonely so I thought I would come over."

Nikki just smiled and let her in.

A second later, Nikki was surrendering to a kiss and kissing back.

Diane, there is pasta on the boil. Nikki said, planting kisses on Diane's face.

Later that night after dinner, they were both talking about the upcoming Drinks, which were to be the following week.

"Do we want to go together?" asked Nikki.

"Only if you want."

"I'm sorry Di, it's not that I am ashamed, but I just don't think I could do it yet. We've only been together less than a month. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't Nikki."

Nikki arrived at the hotel where the Borough drinks were. She was nervous beyond belief, she knew that she would probly see Doug tonight and his new wife and on top of this, she couldn't be with the person she loved.

After a few minutes Nikki was smiling across the room she had spotted Diane, who on seeing her gave a small smile. On seeing that she was talking to another officer, she let her be. Before she knew it Inspector Gold had caught her up and they were talking.

"Did you come with anyone Nikki?"

"No Inspector I didn't, did you?"

At this Gina nodded and Nikki shook her head in amazement. Gina with someone, she couldn't picture it.

At this Gina just smiled and walked away. Half an hour later after talking to some more officers Nikki looked up and caught Diane's eye. Diane quickly jerked her head sideways. After a second Nikki followed. Diane led her into the toilets and on checking that no one was in there Diane spoke up.

Well she tried. She was stopped by Nikki giving her a quick kiss.

"You're beautiful and utterly crazy you know," Diane said laughing, kissing Nikki again.

A second later they heard a door open but ignored it, then they heard steps and pulled back very quickly.

In walked a woman whom Diane didn't know but Nikki did, as Nikki looked at her and the lady looked back.

"Melisa."

Suddenly it hit Diane who this was, all she wanted to do then was hold Nikki's hand but she knew that she couldn't.

"Nikki."

At this Nikki walked out of the bathroom.

Diane stayed for a second she didn't know why, but then washed her hands.

"You and Nikki looked close."

"We're friends," Diane replied.

"Right, so I guess you know who I am then."

"Look do you think this is the place, it was already going to be hard enough on Nikki after what you and Doug did, you don't need to bring it up."

"You love her don't you." It was simply stated, and Diane could have been knocked over with a leaf.

"What?" Diane stammered.

"I'm sorry, but she's straight."

At this Diane shook her head.

"I only said it just to let you know."

"You don't know anything about me. So don't try and give me what you think is advice."

With this Diane walked out.

Once she was outside of the toilets she almost ran into Beth, Will, Emma and Callum all laughing. They just looked at her and laughed a bit more.

"What's up guys?" Diane asked

"Jack and Gina, they're here together."

"Ohh." At this Diane started to laugh.

Later that night the music started up and Diane was dancing when Nikki came up to her, luckily there were lots of women dancing together so it didn't seem odd. For what seemed like a very long time both Nikki and Diane were happily dancing, although soon the call came up for couples so they sadly parted. Although the song did pull up a few surprising couples Jack and Gina and also Beth and Callum. After that the night soon drew to a close and as Nikki and Di were in the cab Di retold Nikki about what had happened with Melissa.

"Oh Di, are you okay, really."

I'm fine truly okay it didn't faze me I'm only worried that other people will be able to tell that I am in love with you."

"Well no one has said anything to me, okay so don't worry, and hey if they find out, it will make our life easier," Nikki replied.

At this they just laughed.

At this the cab driver spoke up.

"Good on you girls for being brave enough to stand up to be different, you remind me of my daughter."

At this Nikki and Diane just looked at each other and smiled.

**Hi again well I hoped that you liked it, please review. Cheers A for Antechinus.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone. I am updating again. Twice in one day wow. Well I am because I was going to update tonight but I might not get time, and plus I just packed most of my luggage for going away and I am within the weight limit so am quite pleased with myself. (Although knowing me I have probly forgotten something...) Well I will let you guys read. cheers A **

Nikki woke up to the feeling of breathing on her neck, how she loved that feeling. She smiled whilst looking at the clock, she found that she had woken up before the alarm, well and truly before the alarm, so she lent over and kissed Diane.

Forty-five minutes later Nikki was in the shower, alone, as she needed to get ready. The last year had flown by, today was a year since the divorce had become final and Doug wanted to meet her. She had talked to Diane and they both agreed that they wanted to take the next step in their relationship, they would move in together. So they needed to tell the kids, and after talking they agreed that Doug should be told as well, as he was going to find out eventually.

Nikki was at the pub a few minutes early, Diane was in the car, just in case Nikki needed her. As usually Doug came in right on time and as he had done a year earlier he got to the point.

"Nikki, Mel and I have been talking, would you like to change the custody of the kids and go two weeks each, as they need their mum."

"Why now, why not months ago?" Nikki questioned, it didn't make sense to her, why would he want to change it now.

"Well Mel is pregnant and we thought–"

"You can't fob the girls off, just because you have another kid." Nikki said cutting him off mid sentence.

"If you don't want to, just say."

"Of course I want the kids more, I would say yes instantly, but I need to talk this over with–" Nikki was then cut off by Doug.

"You're in a relationship?" Doug said almost angrily.

"Yes Doug I am."

At this omission he looked at her and she continued.

"Did you think I would wait forever for you Doug? That's actually a reason why I agreed to meet with you today."

"What?" Doug replied quite sharply.

"What happened, how did he take it Nikki?" Asked Diane half an hour later.

"Well he was shocked, couldn't believe it was you, but he asked me if I wanted to take the kids for two weeks on two weeks off every month."

"You said yes."

"I needed to talk to you first, because you know you're important in my life as well."

"Nikki they're your kids, they come first okay."

"But what about you Di, would you be happy with that, with having the kids for two weeks at a time?"

"Nikki, your girls are lovely, I love them okay. I would be fine with it, seriously, so go and tell Doug."

"At this Nikki gave Di a quick kiss and then got on the phone."

"Doug, hi yes, I will take the kids for the two weeks at a time, I wanted to before, I just needed to check with Diane. Okay then, you bring the forms over next time with the kids and I'll sign it."

The next evening they were at Diane's flat.

"Is this everything Diane?" Nikki asked looking at the few boxes of things.

"Yeah, everything else is already at your place."

"Right."

So with that they walked out the door, Diane turned around and had one last look at the place that she had called home for a while. She then turned around and smiled at Nikki.

"Let's go home Nikki."

The following night as Nikki came home with the girls, their eyes lighted up when they saw Diane and instantly the girls went to give her a big hug and asked if she could come and play with them.

"Girls, before you go and play with Diane I need to talk to you."

Half an hour later, Nikki was standing in the kitchen looking out at the girls playing with Diane. It had been easier telling the girls then she thought it would be. Rebecca had readily accepted it. That was her age though, you accepted things a lot easier when you were only eight. Clare had waited until Rebecca had gone out then she had came up to Diane and had given her a big hug and whispered something in her ear. It wasn't until after she had gone that Diane repeated that Clare had warned her not to hurt Nikki. She smiled at this Diane looked up, caught her smiled and smiled as well.

Two weeks later Nikki was in the changing rooms at the end of the shift. The girls were back at their dad's tonight, so Diane and herself were going out with the rest of the relief to have a drink. Tonight was going to be the night where they came out to the relief. Well, to an extent.

"You ready Diane?"

"One second Nikki."

"Are you sure you're ready for this Nikki, It's been a pretty big few weeks," Diane asked concerned.

"Diane, I have the girl that I love, and I want to tell the whole world about it, if they don't like it, I really don't care."

"Right, lets go," Diane replied.

As they entered the pub with the relief they found the table that they always sat on and they sat down next to each other.

"What are you drinking Diane, Nikki?" Asked Tony Stamp.

"Cruiser, Wine," they answered respectively.

As the night progressed Nikki and Diane didn't hide their attraction to each other, although no one seemed to notice.

Nikki and Diane had gone to the toilets and were just about to leave them when Beth came in.

On seeing both Diane and Nikki there, something seemed to click and her face lighted up.

"You two are together aren't you?"

"Why would you say that Beth?"

"Call it a police instinct."

At this they both looked at Beth.

"Ok actually I've seen you two tonight and I have enough gay friends to know that you two are not just being friendly, and plus you're meant to hate each other, you wouldn't be being nice unless there was something up."

At this Diane spoke to Nikki making sure that Beth could hear.

"Nikki, I think we are going to lose Beth soon, lose her to CID."

At this they all smiled and they walked back to the rest of the relief.

Later that night the topic of relationships came up, as per usual Roger asked Nikki about any boyfriends and at this Diane spoke up well she did just after looking Nikki in the eye.

"Well Roger, I hope Nikki doesn't have any boyfriends, because she said she was mine."

"Right, good joke Diane, we all know you both hate each other."

"No Roger, Diane was being serious," Nikki said looking at the faces before her.

"Diane and I are together as a couple."

Silence. That was all that they heard. Then Gina spoke up.

"Well, my shout for the next round."

"Really?" Sally asked.

"Yeah."

At this Sally put her head into her hands and muttered.

"And I never guessed, mate what good am I?"

Gradually the relief started to talk again, mostly about the new gossip, but they were talking again. At this Diane moved her hand over and squeezed Nikki's. When Nikki looked up Diane smiled at her. They had done it, they had come out to the three most important and hardest groups to come out to.

**Well I hoped that everyone liked it. Let me tell you, Coming out can be some of the most nervous minutes of your life, and yes the family is a very hard 'group' set of people to come out to. Oh yes if you were wondering why Sally said what she did, well early on I made her a lesbian and well she was assuming that coz she is a lesbian she could guess other lesbians, before they said anything. I can tell you know that I will update tomorrow at some stage. That is a promise. So please review I really do love them. A for Antechinus.**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Hi again everyone, I know this is up quite early, but I am going to be busy today and I wanted to put it up. Well this is the last chapter in this story. But not the last story for this couple from me. So thankyou to everyone for their reviews and their kind comments. Therefore I dedicate this chapter to everyone one who has read this story for it's whole length, I'm glad that you have enjoyed it. cheers Emma_**

PROLUGE

"Clare Wright come here now," Nikki called to her eldest daughter.

Clare came into the lounge room and seeing both Nikki and Diane there looked alarmed.

"That was the school. They said that you had been in trouble today, do you care to explain?"

"He stirred me about you two being together, I told him to shut up, he didn't so I punched him."

"Did you get detention?"

"The teacher held me back and explained that she was going to keep me in for the rest of the lunch hour as I can't go hitting people just because they stir me up."

"But she also gave him a detention for teasing me."

"Okay."

"Are you going to punish me?" Clare asked.

At this Diane spoke up.

"Why don't you go and do your homework and we will talk it over, hey?"

At this the girl scuttled from the room.

"What do you reckon Di?"

"Well she was standing up for us."

"Yes but she can't hit people it's not on."

"Agreed."

"Although the last few months have been hard on her, what with everything," Nikki said slowly trailing off into thought about the last few months since they had told the girls and everyone else for that matter. It had been hard for the kids although they had grown to accept Diane as part of their mum's life and they had liked seeing their mum for two weeks in a row.

"We could talk to her."

"That would probly work," Nikki said agreeing.

"Clare," Nikki said knocking on the door, can we come in?" Nikki motioned to her and Diane.

"Yeah."

"Look, about today, thank you for standing up to that boy for us. But please, next time, don't punch him because that's not the way to fix problems."

"You don't think that I am bad?"

At this Diane spoke up.

"Clare, we know that it has been difficult for you to accept, what you did today showed us that you do love us and the reason you hit him was for a good reason. But you can't hit him okay, so were not angry at you, we're proud of you. Although we would be prouder still if you could not hit someone in the future, but still stand up and be heard."

Clare thought for a second and then nodded. So they left her to do her homework.

"Well, that went well," Diane commented when they were in the kitchen.

Nikki smiled at her.

"We do make a team don't we?" Nikki said knocking her hips against Diane's in a playful mood.

Nikki gave Di a quick kiss, but then Rebecca came in needing to talk to her mum.

As Diane watched Nikki with her daughter she smiled. She had never guessed that this could have happened, what being in a relationship with kids but, well she was not complaining. She had loved these girls like they were her own, and they even liked her son.

That night in bed Nikki was thinking. Eighteen months ago she could never have contemplated this, she wouldn't have thought about it. Yet now, here she was, completely happy. So with this she sighed and when Di asked her what was wrong Nikki just turned onto her side.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, everything is perfect." Nikki said gently kissing Diane on the lips.

_So let them talk about us  
Let them call us funny things  
People sometimes do  
I don't care as long  
As you know I love you  
Oh, and you know I do_

**_So could I ask one more favor, review once more for this story, please, how did you guys like the ending?. Anyway I am off to Canada tomorrow morning so I am taking a little break from updating any new stories, but I will be writing more, for more info see my page thing. The lyrics are from the Dixie Chicks song "I'll take care of you". Anyway thanks again it has been a great pleasure writing this story, especially when I get lovely reviews. So before this note gets longer then the actuall chapter, I will say goodbye for now. Cheers A for Antechinus._**


End file.
